La solución es el sexo
by sycb
Summary: Para algunas personas como Dave la respuesta a todo es Sexo ¿sera igual pata Emily y Hotch?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia sucede tiempo después de lo sucedido con Foyet y Doyle._

…..

**La solución es el sexo**

Era un día tranquilo en la unidad, a pesar de que todos estaban agotados por tener caso sobre caso ellos se sentían feliz por tratar de salvar un poco al mundo, encerrando a aquellas personas que con o sin motivo hacen que el mundo sea un mundo peor.

-Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas- propuso Morgan

-Buena idea – respondieron Prentiss y García – las necesito- agregó Prentiss

-Yo también los acompaño – dijo Dave - ¿JJ, Reíd, Hotch?-

JJ y Reíd accedieron

-¿y tú Hotch?- preguntó Emily mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin planearlo

Se sintió un silencio por un rato, Dave como siempre el mas receptivo noto las miradas que entre ellos se estaban formando, así que interrumpió el silencio -¿si Hotch, entonces vas o no vas?- preguntó

-Un rato, sólo estaré con ustedes un rato- al fin accedió

Al llegar al bar Morgan y García buscaron mesa, luego los demás se unieron a ellos. Como siempre se podía intuir los puestos en la mesa Morgan y García, a un lado estarían JJ, Reíd, Dave y por supuesto como siempre Emily y Hotch cerca. Era ya como un plano de cómo sentarse en el avión y así solían hacerlo las pocas veces que se reunían.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas todos se encontraban en la pista bailando, todos menos Dave y Hotch.

-Te noto algo estresado- le dijo Dave

-Si, me siento cansado. La verdad no he dormido mucho últimamente- respondió sinceramente

-¿Y eso, pasa algo?- preguntó

-No lo sé, me siento cansado y ansioso de irme a dormir pero cuando llego a la cama no se que pasa y no logro conciliar el sueño- agregó

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?- habló Dave

-Si, creo que sí-

-¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo?- preguntó. Hotch obviamente se escandalizó, abrió sus ojos ante semejante pregunta

-Dave….- dijo

-Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, te recuerdo por si ya lo olvidaste que el sexo es de los mejores relajantes- agregó con una sonrisa

Hotch suspiró profundamente, en el fondo sabía que era verdad. – 3 años- dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto?, te admiro… no se como puedes- dijo Dave sorprendido

-Desde que me separe de Haley- agregó

-Ese es tu problema Hotch, sólo ves la posibilidad de sexo estando en una relación-

-No me digas que me estas recomendando…. Una prostituta ¿verdad?- preguntó Hotch indignado

-Claro que no, pero si puedes buscar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente de tu confianza, que te haga sentir bien y te ayude con ese problemita-

-¿Pero quien así? ¿Existen esas personas?- preguntaba él inocentemente – Yo casi no conozco a nadie, sólo Jessica y a ustedes….- en ese momento Prentiss llegó a la mesa

-¿Te aburriste tan rápido?- preguntó Dave

-Yo no se como hacen ellos, mi físico es fatal y ya me siento exhausta- mencionó ella

Hotch se encontraba navegando en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién podría ser ese alguien en su vida? No era que estuviera pensando en seguir el consejo pero le inquietaba saber si en su vida existía esa persona.

-¿Hotch te pasa algo?- Prentiss lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Emily…¿Emily?- se decía para si mismo

-¿Si?- preguntó ella pensando que el hablaba con ella

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo- respondió el apenado

-¿pensando en mí?- preguntó ella

-Algo así, es complicado- dijo el sonrojado

-Esta bien- dijo ella

-Debo ir al baño- dijo Hotch levantándose de la mesa. En ese momento Dave regresó.

-Algo raro pasa con Hotch, lo veo muy tensionado- dijo Prentiss

-Sexo- respondió Dave sin pensar

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Ops, metí las patas- dijo

-ahora cuéntamelo todo- dijo ella sonriendo de forma picara

-Esta bien, pero sólo entre nos. El me comentó que se siente muy cansado y yo le dije que era por falta de sexo y el no lo negó- dijo brevemente

-¿Así de tanto tiempo?- preguntó ella

-Si, desde Haley- agregó

-Me imagino lo difícil que es, yo no estoy muy lejos de él- dijo ella sinceramente. Dave se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, pero ustedes como buenos amigos y colegas deberían ayudarse mutuamente- dijo él sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres que el y yo…? Estas loco definitivamente, ten tomate mejor otro whisky- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Tan terrible te parece?- siguió Dave molestando hasta que Hotch regresó

-Terrible tampoco, me imagino que debe ser muy bueno en eso…- dijo mordiéndose un labio sin tan siquiera notarlo

-¿Qué es bueno?- preguntó Hotch

-Un habano…. – respondió ella nerviosa al no notar que ya había regresado

-Mejor bailemos- dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema – Hotch ve tu, yo iré a saludar a una morena que me esta mirando desde la barra- dijo Dave alejándose de ellos

-Ven Hotch, bailemos un poco- le dijo Emily estirándole su mano – todos necesitamos relajarnos un poco

Hotch escuchó esas palabras y no podía olvidar el consejo de Dave "Sexo".

-Una canción- le dijo. Ella tomó su mano y lo guió hasta la pista allí se unieron al resto de los compañeros y bailaron, todos estaban allí pero Hotch no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Minutos después comenzó una canción algo romántica y lenta, García tomó a Morgan, y JJ a regañadientes a Reíd. Prentiss sabía que con Hotch era imposible así que se dirigía a la mesa.

-¿Emily bailas conmigo?- le preguntó Hotch

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo

-No creí que fuera de tu gusto- dijo ella

-No sabes mucho de mí- agregó él

-Tienes razón, discúlpame-

-¿entonces bailamos?-

-Claro- dijo ella acercándose a el. El la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

-Bailas muy bien- le dijo ella

-Gracias, creía haber perdido la práctica-

-Hay cosas que una vez que las aprendes no se olvidan- le dijo ella pero no hablando precisamente del baile

-¿sexo? ¿Emily?- eran los pensamientos de Hotch, la tenía cerca, podía sentir su olor, su piel y eso tenía en el un efecto que nunca había descubierto

-¿sexo? ¿Aaron? estoy loca, gracias Dave por llenar mi cabeza de locuras- eran los pensamientos de ella

Paso un buen tiempo y ya todos se estaban despidiendo.

-Hasta el lunes- se escuchó decir

-¿Prentiss con quien viajas?- preguntó Hotch

-pienso tomar un taxi- respondió ella

-¿Te molesta si lo compartimos? Ambos vivimos cerca y así no te vas sola- dijo él

-Claro, vamos- respondió ella

-Me alegra que nos acompañaras, te hace falta salir un poco- le dijo ella

-Si, me alegro de hacer aceptado la pasé muy bien. Incluso aún no estoy cansado, me sorprende que todos decidieran marcharse tan rápido- dijo

-Eso si es nuevo, Aaron Hotchner quiere seguir la fiesta- dijo ella- señor en la próxima esquina gira a la derecha, allí nos quedamos-

-Ven Hotch, bájate ya-

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó

-Me dijiste que aún no querías irte a casa, estamos muy cansados como para bailar… así que recordé que cerca estaba este lugar. Confía en mí- le dijo

Inmediatamente escuchó esas palabras, el bajo del taxi y se dirigió hacia ella. Juntos entraron al lugar, era un sitio muy calmado, podía escucharse una buena música de fondo, no muy suave ni muy fuerte. Habían varias mesas, en ellas se podían ver varios grupos de amigos compartiendo, algunos riendo, otros bailando…

-Increíble, llevo tiempo pasando por acá y nunca había visto este lugar- dijo

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa que lograron ver desocupada y pidieron cerveza, que era lo que estaban tomando.

-Creo que nunca habíamos salido sólo tú y yo- dijo ella

-Es verdad, siempre estamos todos. Pero me agrada esta ocasión- dijo

Ella se quedó mirándolo, y no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Dave _"ustedes como buenos amigos y colegas deberían ayudarse mutuamente" _. –Te odio Dave- dijo ella inconscientemente

-¿Qué pasa con el?- preguntó el asustado

-No es nada, es sólo que llena mi cabeza de locuras- respondió ella tratando de no echarlo al agua

-Ni que me lo digas a mí, en esas me mantiene- dijo sonriendo

-Cuéntame ¿Qué locura te dijo a ti?- preguntó ella

-Que estoy muy estresado, y que todo es por falta de sexo…- dijo tranquilamente

-Pues entonces Dave tiene un problema con el sexo, porque a mi me recomendó lo mismo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Así que según él, tu y yo podríamos tener sexo para aliviar nuestro estrés- dijo el sin notar lo sorprendida que estaba ella….

-¿Qué tu y yo que?- decía ella muy pero muy sorprendida

-Disculpa Emily no te estoy haciendo una propuesta indecente ni mucho menos busco ofenderte, es sólo que Dave me dijo que no tenía que meterme en una relación si aún no estaba preparado para tener sexo, sino que buscara a alguien especial a la que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para eso-

-¿Y me consideras ese alguien?- preguntó ella

-Por supuesto, espero no te ofenda, pero eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y de toda mi confianza, si me pusieran a elegir con quien podría hacer esto, sin duda estarías ahí en la lista-

-¿Y hay muchas personas en esa lista?-

-ahora que lo pienso, sólo he pensado en ti- ella sonreía ante esa pequeña confesión

-¿pasa algo? ¿dije algo chistoso? ¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Nunca pensé que fuera de tu confianza de esa manera, siempre nos hemos visto en el ámbito profesional. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú también estarías en mi lista-

-Pero en la tuya me imagino que estaría Morgan ¿o no?-

-La verdad no, es un hombre atractivo pero no de mi tipo- agregó ella. Hotch sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-Bueno basta de las locuras de Dave, mejor disfrutemos de nuestra primer salida juntos- dijo el

Pasó un buen rato y ambos salieron de nuevo del lugar y tomaron un taxi juntos. – ¿Tienes a Jack el fin de semana?- preguntó

-No, esta con sus abuelos-

-Entonces quédate en mi apartamento y así salimos mañana a comer algo, nos hacemos compañía el uno al otro, no quiero estar sola…. –

Hotch se quedó en silencio ante semejante propuesta, esa era una noche única, habían salido juntos, se habían confesado que se atraían físicamente y ella prácticamente le suplicaba que no la dejara sola. –esta bien, iremos a tu casa-

_¿Que opinan? Gracias por leer…_


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Qué creen que surja de todo esto?_

_Espero lo disfruten_

…_._

Llegaron a casa de Emily, increíblemente Hotch no se sentía raro por estar haciendo lo que hacía. Esto era totalmente contrario a sus costumbres, a su que hacer diario.

-Hotch ven te enseño el cuarto donde puedes dormir- le dijo Emily caminando hacia dentro. – Mi apartamento no es muy grande pero es acogedor, aquí te dejo unas cobijas si necesitas mas en el pasillo esta el closet.- le dijo

-Esta perfecto todo- le dijo

-Espérame un segundo te traigo algo más- dijo ella, se dirigió a su cuarto. Momentos después regresó con una sudadera en las manos – Si gustas te puedo prestar esto para que duermas, por error tome una de hombre cuando estaba de compras. – agregó

-¿No será de alguna conquista?- dijo él sonriendo

-La verdad no, además no acostumbro traer a todo el mundo a mi casa. Tal vez sea una forma de no querer perder mi independencia-

-Así que no me consideras cualquier persona- dijo él

-Para nada, ya te dije incluso que estas en mi corta lista de personas agradables con las cuales podría tener sexo…- _¿sexo? ¿En serio dije eso en voz alta?_ – pensaba ella sonrojada mientras el sonreía

-Buenas noche Emily, dijo el acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ahh y que no se te olvide que tu también estas en mi corta lista – le dijo guiñando su ojo

Ambos se dirigieron a dormir, eso sí cada uno en su habitación.

….

Pasaron varias horas y aunque ella había dormido durante este tiempo ya estaba de nuevo despierta. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de tomar.

Hotch también estaba despierto, y al sentir un ruido en la cocina también se dirigió allí.

-Veo que los tragos tampoco te ayudaron a dormir- dijo él

-Aaron me asustaste, disculpa ¿te desperté?- preguntó ella

-Para nada Emily, dormí un rato pero como de costumbre mi sueño se esfumó. – respondió

-Definitivamente tendremos que pensar en la opción de Dave, siento mi cuerpo pesado, quisiera poder dormir de nuevo más de tres horas seguidas- decía ella mientras giraba su cuello de un lado a otro.

-Hice un poco de té para tratar de dormir, ¿quieres un poco?- le ofreció

-Claro, miremos a ver si esto funciona- dijo él

Pasó un rato y ambos bebieron su té, este no parecía surgir efecto pues ninguno de los dos tenia sueño.

-ven Emily acércate un poco yo ensayo algo- le dijo, ninguno de los dos había notado que se llamaban por su nombre y no como usualmente lo hacían

Ella se acerco a él, el la giro quedando ella de espaldas, aparto su cabello y comenzó a masajear su cuello. – Estas muy tensionada- le dijo

-Creo que es la falta de descanso- respondió

-Nunca he estado en un Spa, deberíamos ir un día de estos – agregó él aún masajeando su cuello.

-Es una buena idea, podemos programarlo- decía mientras no pudo evitar un gemido

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó él asustado sin saber si la había lastimado

-No, para nada es sólo que tienes unas manos maravillosas- ella giró y se alejo un poco de él, pero ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Emily por Dios dime que tú tampoco has podido sacarte de la cabeza las locas ideas de Dave, no quiero sentirme un tonto yo solo-

-¿Te refieres al…al… sexo?- preguntó ella por fin

-Si, parece que Dave consiguió lo que quería: enredar más nuestras mentes-

-A ni no me parece del todo una locura, él tiene razón al decir que el sexo es de los mejores relajantes naturales que existen. – Dijo ella - ¿o acaso no te has quedado profundamente dormido después de una excelente noche de sexo?- preguntó

-La verdad mi vida sexual no ha sido muy desafiante, aparte de Haley sólo tuve una novia y ambos éramos jóvenes e inexpertos- confesó

-Yo no he tenido relaciones muy serias y largas, pero no me puedo quejar de esa parte. Aunque hace mucho no pasa.- también confeso- nunca creí que pudiéramos hablar sobre este tema tú y yo.

-Tienes razón, aunque pensándolo bien tú y yo nos entendemos muy bien. – dijo y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

-¿pasa algo? ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó ella algo triste

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que mi vida sexual es triste, nunca lo había detallado- dijo

-Pero eso es algo que puedes cambiar- dijo ella

-Lo sé, es sólo que no soy de los hombres que pueden acostarse con una mujer sin tener alguna conexión. Pero tampoco pienso que sea lo mejor entrar ahora en una relación, así que es complicado.- dijo agachando la cabeza

Ella se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y acaricio suavemente su espalda. – Por favor no te pongas triste, la idea de todo esto es pasarla bien- le dijo tiernamente

-lamento arruinar el momento, todo va muy bien- le dijo levantando la cabeza mirándola y sonriendo.

-Aaron, a parte de ser jefe y subordinada somos amigos ¿cierto?-

-Si, lo somos-

-¿Me dijiste que te parezco atractiva ¿cierto?-

-Si, lo dije y lo creo

-¿Me dijiste tenerme en tu lista? ¿Cierto?-

-Si, lo dije

-¿Te dije que estas en mi lista? ¿Cierto?-

-Si, lo dijiste

-¿Ambos necesitamos tener buen sexo? ¿Cierto?-

-Si, lo necesitamos

-Aaron quiero tener sexo esta noche contigo, sólo contigo. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para tener una relación, no después de lo Doyle. Y si hay alguien con el que haría esta locura ese alguien serías tú-

-Si Emily-

-Disculpa esta locura que dije- menciono ella sin escuchar su respuesta levantándose del sillón

-Dije que si Emily, yo también quiero tener sexo esta noche contigo, buen sexo- repitió él

Emily se quedó pasmada mirándolo, momentos después se acercó a él, lo tiró al sofá, ella se quitó el camisón que llevaba y quedo únicamente en ropa interior, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó sobre sus piernas, le quitó rápidamente la camisa y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Aunque el al principio estaba algo nervioso después fue entrando un poco en calor.

-¿Dónde nunca has tenido sexo?- le preguntó ella

-La verdad en muchos lugares, creo que aparte del cuarto no muchos- respondió el – pero tengo una idea, dijo levantándose del sillón con ella aún rodeada en su cintura y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Momentos después sólo se escuchaban gemidos por parte y parte, increíblemente Hotch se sentía un hombre totalmente diferente y la verdad no le disgustaba.

Ambos se encontraban totalmente sudorosos y recostados de nuevo en el sofá. –Con que en la cocina – dijo Emily agotada

-No pienses mal… tú me preguntaste- dijo él apenado

-No te preocupes es sólo que fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba- dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio? Estaba algo temeroso de no irte a dar la talla, ya sabes por mi poca experiencia- agregó

-Así que igual estabas algo tensionado, no me quiero imaginar cuando estés relajado del todo- dijo ella sonriendo

El se quedó pensando en esas palabras, mientras que ella decidió levantarse.

-¿Para donde vas?- preguntó el

-Voy a darme una ducha y luego me iré a la cama- respondió ella

-Ok- ella respondió y salio hacia el cuarto

-¿_y ahora que? ¿Cómo debo hablarle? ¿Como debo tratarla?_ – pensaba el –_voy a hablar con ella_

Y así lo hizo, toco la puerta al llegar a su habitación pero nadie respondió. Así que decidió entrar, pudo notar que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y sin pensarlo entró suavemente y la vio allí desnuda bajo el agua, ella aún no se percataba de que el estaba allí observando, como una reacción espontánea se quitó la sudadera que era lo único que llevaba puesto y se unió a ella en el baño.

-¿Hotch que haces aquí?- preguntó ella sorprendida al verlo

-Ya no estoy tensionado y parece que el remedio del sexo para dormir aún no me hace efecto. – le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura. Ella no opuso resistencia.

Nuevamente lo único que se podía escuchar eran gemidos – Hotch!- se escuchó

-Dime Aaron Emily, dime Aaron- decía él sin despegarse de ella

Minutos después ambos estaban en la cama, donde terminaron lo que comenzaron en la ducha, sólo que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

….

Al día siguiente comenzó a sonar el despertador. Ambos saltaron asustados al ver la hora que era.

-Nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Hotch levantándose rápidamente

-Viste, Dave tenía razón nos hacia falta tener sexo- agregó ella

-Sexo no, buen sexo- dijo él mirándola. Ella trató de ignorarlo y salio hacia el baño

-Emily ¿y ahora que se supone que haga o diga? No se que hacer- le confeso

-No tienes que decir ni hacer nada Aaron, ambos necesitábamos que pasara esto pero igualmente ninguno esta dispuesto a comenzar una relación. Somos adultos, nos entendemos muy bien y no creo que aunque paso lo que paso nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada – dijo ella sin creer mucho sus propias palabras

El se levantó camino hacia ella y tomó su mano – quiero que sepas que yo nunca había hecho esto, pero repito sólo lo haría contigo, para mí no eres cualquier mujer, eres una muy especial. –

-Lo sé Aaron, yo tampoco acostumbro esto, pero me alegro que pasara contigo y no con alguien mas. Además nos fue muy bien ¿no crees?- dijo tratando de aliviar la tensión

-Muy bien, diría yo- afirmó el

-Tanto que podría repetirse - dijo ella sonriendo y entrando a la ducha, sólo que esta vez sola.

_¿Qué tal?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Continua esta historia_

...

Llegaron a la unidad, cada uno por su lado. Hotch se sentó en su oficina y miró por un rato a Emily- _en verdad el sexo fue bueno, pero ahora que lo pienso nunca nos besamos, creo que eso diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor… pero ¿Por qué rayos me muero por besarla? ¿Qué me pasa con ella? – _eran sus pensamientos

-Buenos días- dijo Dave desde la puerta

-Buenos días Dave – respondió

-Noto que alguien paso una buena noche- dijo el hombre

-Si…. Estoy ensayando el té y parece que funciona bastante- dijo el mintiendo, o mas bien haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mentir

-Me alegro mucho- dijo el hombre no muy convencido con la respuesta y notando que Hotch no alejaba la mirada de la ventana.

-¿y de que marca es ese te? ¿Marca Prentiss?- preguntó sonriente

-No se de que hablas-

-¿entonces explícame porque no apartas la mirada de la ventana?- preguntó

-Sólo estaba pendiente de que ella llegara para hacerle una pregunta- dijo

-¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu sexo para dormir?- preguntó Dave

-Dave, claro que no… no sé porque pero hoy la veo mas hermosa que nunca…- dijo en voz alta sin notarlo

-Ahora si cuéntame que paso- agregó el hombre

-Pasó todo y fue genial-

-¿pero?- agregó Dave

-Aunque paso lo que paso nunca nos llegamos a besar, y no se porque pero me muero de ganas por hacerlo- dijo tocándose el rostro con las manos

-Hotch..-

-Esa mujer me encanta Dave… acabo de darme cuenta- confesó

-Habías tardado mucho, pero que bueno que al fin lo descubriste- le dijo su amigo acercándose a él

-¿Cómo tú ya lo sabias?- preguntó

-Creo que todo el equipo, pero todos esperamos a que ambos se dieran cuenta- respondió

-Pero para ella sólo fue sexo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo? - pregunto

-Eso fue lo que acordamos-

-¿en verdad crees que ella es de ese tipo de mujeres que simplemente se acuesta con un tipo y ya?-

-Claro que no, además ella dijo que eso sólo pasa y pasaría conmigo-

-¿y que crees que significa todo eso?-

-¿Qué para ella no soy cualquier hombre?- preguntó tímidamente

-Exacto, para ella eres el hombre indicado sólo que ambos han tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta-

-¿y que hago entonces?- preguntó

-Por ahora nada, sigan así y ambos se darán cuenta que no es sólo sexo y que las cosas no pasaron porque yo se los sugerí – respondió

-¿seguir así?-

-si, no le den por ahora mucha importancia a las cosas. Si vuelve a pasar lo que pasó dejen que pase. Luego entenderán lo demás.- dijo

-ok, te haré caso por esta vez-

-Eso si, cierra la boca para que no se te note tanto lo mucho que te gusta- dijo riendo

…

Emily desde el otro lado del salón también trataba de no mirar hacia la oficina de Hotch. –_Oh por Dios ese hombre me encanta, pero si se lo confieso todo puede acabar ¿y es que pienso que van a continuar estos encuentros casuales? – _ella tenía consigo misma una discusión

Ese día continuo normal, ese y los siguientes. No se habían presentado casos así que cada uno estaba concentrado en llenar su papelería. Entre Hotch y Prentiss todo estaba aparentemente normal.

-Chicos pueden irse temprano, no tenemos aún casos- se dirigió Hotch hacia ellos

-Ok muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana- respondieron todos

Hotch estaba en su oficina y de repente sonó su teléfono, era un mensaje de Prentiss -¿quieres salir a tomarte una cerveza conmigo?, sólo una lo prometo-

De inmediato llegó la respuesta – Nos vemos allí en 15 minutos- ella sonrió ante lo positiva de la respuesta

…..

-Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías- comentó Emily

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y hace mucho no compartimos un espacio diferente al de la oficina-

-Es verdad, cuando tenemos caso sobre caso nos quejamos por no tener tiempo. Pero estos últimos días han sido eternamente largos, me siento muy extraña sin estar de viaje – comentó ella

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos?- preguntó el arriesgado

-Te confieso que todo igual, esa semana dormí como una niña, pero de nuevo me visita el insomnio- dijo tranquilamente

-Yo también he comenzado de nuevo, parece que el remedio no es tan bueno en realidad- dijo sonriendo

-El remedio si es bueno, sólo que debe ser en dosis constantes- le devolvió el comentario sonriendo

-Puede ser cierto….- se quedaron un rato en silencio, ambos se tomaron un par de cervezas y partieron a casa

Esperaban en la salida del bar para tomar un taxi, Hotch detuvo uno para ella. –Usa tú este, yo puedo esperar otro- dijo él algo incomodo

-Esta bien gracias- respondió ella. Cuando iba a entrar al taxi se escucho decir a la vez

– Aaron…. -

-Emily…_

-¿si? –

-¿si? -

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Me encantaría- respondió ella

-A mi también- respondió el

Ambos sonrieron y partieron a casa juntos

…..

Al llegar a casa de Emily ambos entraron, el silencio predominaba entre ellos.

-¿quieres otra cerveza?- preguntó Emily tratando de romper el hielo

-La verdad Emily si quiero algo pero no es precisamente una cerveza- le dijo

-¿y entonces que?- preguntó ella temblando

El se acercó a ella y le susurro – quiero besarte, simplemente besarte- le dijo

Ella quedó completamente sorprendida, increíblemente ella también lo deseaba.

-¿Emily dije algo malo?-

-Claro que no, es sólo que yo también quiero que me beses- cuando estaba diciendo eso el se acercó lentamente a ella posó su mano en su rostro, la otra rodeaba su cintura y la besó. Comenzaron algo tímidos, pero después ambos se liberaron y dejaron que sus deseos actuaran por ellos.

Llevaban un muy buen rato, y seguían besándose. El la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en la barra de la cocina, aparto un poco de cabello que se vino hacia su rostro y se quedó contemplándola unos segundos.

-¿Te das cuenta que este fue nuestro primer beso?- agregó el

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿acaso cuando pasó lo que paso nunca nos besamos?-

-No, creo que nos dejamos llevar por otras cosas-

-Tal vez ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó ella

-Podría quedarme aquí sólo mirándote- respondió el. Ella se acercó a el y esta vez fue ella la que lo besó, lo beso con amor, con deseo.

-¿Estaría mal si tomamos un poco de la dosis?- preguntó el tímidamente. No quería presionarla

-Me caería estupendamente bien- respondió ella. El tomó por la cintura y juntos se dirigieron al cuarto.

…..

Al llegar allí el la llevaba cargada, ella rodeaba su cintura con su piernas. Hotch no paraba de besar suavemente su cuello, ella sólo podía enterrar suavemente sus uñas en su espalda. El se sentó en la cama, con ella aún rodeando su cuerpo, ella le quitó la raídamente la camisa, el hizo lo mismo…. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, eres increíblemente hermosa. La noche anterior no tuve tiempo de contemplarte – le dijo

-así ¿y entonces donde dejas el hecho de que yo estaba tomando una ducha y tú me estabas espiando?- respondió ella sonriendo

-Esa noche habíamos bebido mucho hoy en cambio estoy en mis cinco sentidos- dijo aún contemplándola.

Ella no sabía que hacer, pero esas bellas palabras sólo conseguían en ella aumentar sus deseos y lo besó, lo besó con amor, pero sobre todo con deseo. El la giró, ella quedó sobre la cama y el sobre ella. Ambos terminaron de perder la ropa que llevaban encima, el comenzó a besarla desde sus pies, iba subiendo poco a poco, ella mientras tanto se estremecía al sentir sus labios sobre su piel. El ya iba por encima de la rodilla, Emily comenzó a gemir y a retorcer suavemente. – OH Dios…. No me hagas esto….-

-¿hacerte que?- preguntó él

-No me hagas esperar mas…- dijo ella casi gritando

El se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarla por todas partes, obviamente era mas sensible en unas partes mas que otras, el increíblemente se atrevió a ser arriesgado y se acercó a su entrepierna, ella gimió inmediatamente, el para evitar algo mas la beso, eso si, sin dejar de acariciarla por un segundo. Ella trataba de huir un poco de sus brazos, pero el la sujetaba fuertemente evitando su huida. De repente se encontraban jugando con sus lenguas, algo que nunca imaginaron podía pasar entre ellos. Ambos estaban supremamente excitados, pero querían disfrutar al máximo estos momentos.

Emily logró liberase un poco de su presión y le quitó rápidamente su mano de la entrepierna alejándose de el.

-¿hice algo malo?- preguntó el asustado

-No, es sólo que hoy no quiero tener simplemente sexo contigo…. Quiero que sea especial…- dijo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo lamento, creo que me estoy saliendo del guión- dijo ella apenada y levantándose rápidamente de la cama y tomando su ropa

-Emily espera un momento- le dijo el acercándose a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo suavemente – yo tampoco quiero tener sexo, hoy quiero hacer el amor contigo… - después de esto la besó suavemente, ella dejo caer al suelo a ropa que hace unos momentos había recogido, el beso no parecía acabar.

Momentos después estaban de nuevo en la cama, el sobre ella, cubiertos de sabanas, aún besándose. Ambos estaban nuevamente excitados, esta vez simplemente por estar desnudos cerca el uno del otro, nada más que besándose.

-Hazme el amor Aaron- dijo Emily sin miedo, algo que desde que habían llegado a casa se moría por decir

El se acomodó y lentamente la penetró. El no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, podía verla disfrutar, la escuchó gemir. Segundos después se acercó a ella, la tomó fuertemente, y mientras la besaba comenzó a embestirla, al principio suavemente pero después fue incrementando la velocidad. Ella en su defensa sólo podía enterrar suavemente sus uñas en su espalda, y una que otra vez lo tomaba por el cabello.

En el cuarto sólo podía escucharse embestida tras embestida, gemidos, suaves gritos…. Ambos llegaron juntos, estaban sudorosos pero eso no les impidió devorarse de nuevo a besos, parecía como si temieran que se agotaran.

-Gracias Aaron- le dijo ella recostándose sobre el

-Gracias a ti Emily, por compartir esto tan grande conmigo-

-Aaron ¿que va a pasar ahora?- preguntó ella levantándose un poco de su lado

-Nada Emily, solo nos amaremos día tras día, noche tras noche.- respondió

-¿amar?- dijo ella asustada

-Si Emily amar, ahora puedo decírtelo, me gustas Emily, parece ser que siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocimos pero ahora que lo veo todo es claro para mí. Eres la única persona que estaba en mi lista de personas con las cuales tendría sexo porque me encantas, me vuelves loco. Siempre traté de evitarlo por lo que estuve casado y por que era tu jefe, pero ahora no me importa nada, nada más que estar contigo. Te amo Emily, me enamoré de ti…-

-Aaron, yo….. Siempre te he amado, y por eso también eras el único en mi lista…- no encontró nada mas que decir

-¿pero?-

-Pero también amo mi trabajo y no quiero perderlo- dijo en seco

-Yo también amo el mío y te prometo que si ponemos de nuestra parte no se verá afectado por nuestra relación- dijo

-¿relación?- pregunto ella sonriendo un poco

-Si, relación. ¿Emily Prentiss quieres ser mi novia, mi amiga, mi amante?-

-Claro que sí- respondió ella tirándose sobre él y besándolo- te amo Aaron Hotchenner, Te amo -

…

_¿Que tal? ¿Cómo creen que les ira en la oficina? ¿Serán capaces de esconderlo a sus buenos amigos perfiladores?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Se me esta yendo la inspiración, se aceptan ideas…._

…

Al lunes llegaron a la oficina, todo parecía normal pero Emily y Aaron seguían pensando en como llevarían su relación sin afectar su parte laboral.

-¿y bien?- le preguntó Rossi a Hotch entrando a su oficina-

-La verdad, estoy siguiendo tu consejo. No voy a presionar nada y dejaré que las cosas vayan tomando su flujo natural- respondió muy seguro

-Me alegro por ustedes, temí haberme apresurado con el consejo que te di la semana pasada. Por el momento es mejor no adelantarse a las cosas, puede que pierdan fácilmente la pasión que los une- agregó retirándose de la oficina

_-¿perder la pasión? ¿Tan rápido? Definitivamente Dave sólo me enreda la cabeza, le haré creer que sigo sus consejos pero seguiré con ella- _pensaba

…

El día pasó sin problemas, cada uno en sus tareas. Hotch y Prentiss prácticamente ni notaban que hacia el otro, se habían tomado muy en serio el hecho de que en la oficina no podía cambiar nada.

-Hey Prentiss, la semana pasada te noté algo diferente, pero no puedo descifrar que- le dijo JJ

-La verdad no voy a adelantarte nada, pero estoy replanteando mi vida, y si, pueden haber cambios- le respondió

-Amiga me dejas mas intrigada, pero confío en que cuando me necesites aquí estaré esperándote para hablar- agregó la rubia

-claro que sí amiga, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, al contrario todo muy bueno- dijo sonriendo

Emily se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó allí y le envió un mensaje a Hotch por medio de su teléfono – Hola, ya te extraño… ¿almorzamos? conozco un lugar no muy lejos y discreto-

-Prentiss vamos a salir a almorzar juntos, ¿vienes?- preguntó Morgan

-No creo, estoy esperando una respuesta- dijo entusiasmada

-Después me tienes que contar todo- le respondió el moreno sonriendo

-No lo creo- agregó la morena

A los pocos segundos llegó la respuesta – Mejor no- el rostro de Emily pasó de una gran sonrisa a un triste suspiro.

En esos momentos los chicos iban saliendo, y ella al notar que Hotch salió de su oficina se levantó rápidamente – Chicos espérenme-

-¿Y tu cita?- pregunto Morgan sonriendo

-Una falsa alarma- dijo en seco, segura de que Hotch oiría y así fue

Al llegar al restaurante Emily recibió también un mensaje -¿Qué fue eso?-

A lo que respondió –sólo estaba siendo amable no tenias por que responder de esa manera-

La morena no recibió ningún mensaje mas, situación que la entristeció un poco mas. Después de un momento se olvido todo y el equipo almorzó muy tranquilo.

Regresaron a la oficina muy alegres después de almuerzo.

Ya entrada la tarde Hotch salió de su oficina acompañado de JJ, y los citó. – Chicos surgió un nuevo caso en LA, el clima hoy no nos permite viajar, así que vayan a casa y salimos mañana temprano en la mañana.-

-Ok.- respondieron todos

Emily recibió un mensaje de texto cuando empacaba sus cosas - ¿Te llevo a casa?-

Ella quería responderle pero sería muy grosero, y ella no era así. Se levantó tomó unos archivos para disimular y fue hasta la oficina de Hotch.

-Toc, toc-

-Adelante- se escuchó – hola ¿pasa algo?- preguntó

-No sucede nada, es sólo que quería darte las gracias pero JJ me va a llevar- dijo

¿Entonces paso mas tarde por tu casa un rato?- preguntó

-La verdad quiero descansar un poco hoy, así que preferiría que no. Espero no te disgustes.- agregó ella

-No claro que no, descansa mucho- le dijo

-igual tú, nos vemos mañana-

Hotch quedó con un pequeño sin sabor, ahora entendía lo que ella había sentido en la hora del almuerzo: el rechazo.

….

Al día siguiente se encontraron en la unidad y de allí viajaron a LA.

-Esperemos que el clima mejore, una tarde de sol no me caería nada mal- dijo Morgan subiendo al jet.

Hotch tenía demasiadas ganas de ir y saludar a Emily como se debía pero Dave siempre estaba a su lado y con el era imposible.

Ya casi todos estaban en el jet cuando Hotch se devolvió – un segundo ya los alcanzo olvide hacer una llamada importante-

El tomo su celular y no le marcó a Emily porque seria muy evidente pero si le dejo un mensaje de voz para que más tarde lo escuchara.

Momentos después todos estaban en el jet, el viaje fue realmente corto.

…..

Estaban en el hotel esperando registrarse para dirigirse a la oficina de policía local, fue allí cuando Emily encendió su teléfono y recibió el mensaje: -disculpa si ayer fui grosero contigo, no medí mis palabras sólo quiero evitar que algo dañe las cosas. Me hiciste mucha falta toda la noche, no pude dejar de pensar en ti… hoy estas más hermosa que el resto de los días, como quisiera poder gritártelo. Quisiera acariciar tu cabello… -

Emily estaba tan concentrada escuchando su mensaje que no notó que todos los demás estaban pendientes de ella por la cara de tonta que estaba poniendo al teléfono, se reía sola… se veía feliz

El mensaje continuaba - eres definitivamente lo que hacia falta en mi vida, haces que sea mejor…. Se que llevamos poco tiempo pero haces que sea feliz. Buenos días mi amor, sólo quería decirte eso- fin

Ella colgó el teléfono y estaba luchando consigo misma en no ir corriendo hacia el para besarlo y darle sus buenos días cuando llegó Morgan implacablemente a molestarla - ¿Qué es esa cara de adolescente? ¿Nuevo amor?-

-Se que no me van a dejar en paz, es un viejo amigo con el cual hace mucho no hablaba y estamos retomando las cosas – les dijo a todos cuando sonó de nuevo su teléfono

-Hey hola….- se escuchaba

-Me encanta que me llames siempre lo has sabido…- iba hablando cuando se retiró a su habitación

Hotch no pudo evitar entristecerse al notar la emoción de ella al teléfono, pero esta vez no era el quien estaba al otro lado. Afortunadamente el único que notó esto fue Dave.

-Hey tranquilo no debe ser nada- le dijo

-Al parecer ya no estoy en su lista, pero quería serlo- dijo y también se retiro.

Con lo sucedido nadie sospecharía que ellos estaban juntos, pero ya era Hotch quien tampoco estaba seguro.

Poco después el recibió un mensaje – No es nada, es sólo Clyde ¿lo recuerdas? Nada puede alegrarme mas que tus buenos días… yo también te extrañe toda la noche .EP- nuevamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, había esperanza.

….

Después de dejar todo en el hotel se acercaron a la oficina local y se empaparon del caso. Hotch al parecer ya había dejado de lado el sentir que en la vida de Emily había alguien más.

…..

_Prometo que mejorará…. Estaba en unos días de oscuridad _


	5. Chapter 5

_Tengo una buena idea, espero les guste como la voy relatando._

…_._

Todos se centraron en el caso, nuevamente Emily y Hotch no se determinaban más que para temas laborales. Incluso en las noches era difícil hablarse porque JJ decidió acceder a tomar una habitación doble para Emily y ella, ya que el hotel estaba copado.

-Bueno Emily ahora sí me debes contar todo- le dijo JJ estando juntas en la habitación

-Es alguien a quien conozco de hace años, pero creo que las circunstancias nunca nos habían permitido estar juntos… no me preguntes quien es por favor, quiero disfrutar primero y ver que es real, luego te contaré todo lo prometo- aclaró la morena

-Esta bien amiga, lo haré sólo porque te veo feliz y eso me alegra mucho-

-Si amiga soy muy feliz, este hombre me encanta!. La verdad ahora que lo detallo mejor nunca pensé que me moviera tanto el piso, y además me derriten sus manos y sus besos…. – decía mientras se tapaba el rostro con la almohada

-Por Dios Emily Prentiss esta enamorada- decía JJ sonriendo y saltando suavemente en su cama

-Si, y eso me asusta… no me he enamorado de nadie desde…- los rostros cambiaron de risa a tristeza

-Emily…. No se que decir- dijo la rubia algo triste

-No te preocupes JJ, a pesar de todo, piensen lo que piensen no me arrepiento del amor, se que el era un hombre peligroso en su trabajo, pero en el amor conmigo fue maravilloso, tal vez por eso dejé todo atrás y lo ame, incluso después de casi matarme no podido odiarlo… lo amé y eso nunca cambiara – dijo sinceramente

-lo único que le reprocho fue que hizo que mi corazón se encerrara en una coraza y no permitiera que nadie más entrara, pero eso se acabó, encontré al hombre perfecto, todo en el me gusta, y lo mejor de todo es que entiende mi trabajo y no me critica- agregó

JJ se levantó de su cama y se acercó a ella llorando – Amiga se feliz, no pierdas esto tan lindo que tienes, no sé quien es este hombre pero lo adoro por hacerte feliz, por notar este cambio en ti- luego la abrazó fuertemente

Las mujeres lloraron un rato, después sólo reían.

-Emily ahora si en serio ¿Cómo van con tus horarios de trabajo? ¿Cuándo se ven?- pregunto

-Por ahora vamos bien, este es mi primer viaje desde que estamos juntos, la verdad no hemos hablado y es difícil vernos, espero que eso no dificulte nada. –

-Por eso te digo que deben hablarlo, te lo digo por experiencia propia no dejen que se pierda el contacto- le aconsejó la rubia

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-

Luego de un rato ambas estaban dormidas.

…..

Al día siguiente se reunió el equipo de nuevo.

-Dave, Morgan ustedes vayan a la morgue necesitamos revisar cada muerte. JJ y Reíd hablen con las familias. García investiga cada familia y cualquier relevancia le comentas a Reíd, Prentiss y yo iremos a investigar la escenas de cada crimen- Hotch definió las funciones. Ninguno critico las ordenes y cada quien se dirigió hacia su objetivo, ni Dave sospechó el hecho de que Hotch la escogiera como pareja, normalmente era algo usual.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- le preguntó Hotch a Emily en el camino

-Bien a pesar del interrogatorio de JJ- dijo sonriendo

-¿Le contaste algo?- preguntó

-Claro que no, yo cumplo mis promesas. Sólo que no le negué que salgo con alguien, sabes que somos muy buenos y no sirve de nada mentirle – agregó

-Yo también he guardado el secreto no he hablado con Dave, además con la llamada que recibiste cuando llegamos al hotel para el es claro que sales con alguien mas- dijo algo triste deteniendo el vehículo – llegamos- dijo

El iba a bajarse del carro cuando ella tomo su mano – Hey mírame por favor, te dije quien era al teléfono. El es también mi amigo y se preocupa por mí, además te confieso que me esta proponiendo trabajar de nuevo con el. Pero ahora que te tengo no habrá nada que sea mejor que estar a tu lado-

El sonrió y beso su mano. Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia su primera escena.

Ya mas tranquilos ambos revisaron y visitaron cada una de las escenas, lo peor de todo es que no había nada, el asesino había limpiado todo. No había dejado rastro alguno.

La última escena estaba ubicada en un parque a las afueras del lugar, Emily caminó un poco y encontró una bella fuente. Hotch al notar su ausencia caminó hacia ella y la vio allí, contemplando el paisaje. El se acercó lentamente a ella, la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos, abrazándola totalmente por la espalda. –Hola mi bella, te me escapaste…- dijo tranquilamente

-Hola, lo siento no te dije que caminaría un rato… ya iba de regresó cuando vi esta bella fuente- se justifico

-No te disculpes, pero si te pido que me informes primero me preocupo por ti, por que estés bien – le dijo girándose hacia ella y quedando frente a frente

-¿Podrías besarme?- le preguntó ella

-No tienes que preguntarlo, ya pensaba hacerlo- le dijo sonriendo -He esperado todo el día por esto-

La besó y ella le respondió. Se besaron suavemente, se hicieron uno con ese beso, se amaron con ese beso, fueron felices con ese beso.

-Te he extrañado-

-y yo a ti-

Nuevamente se besaron y regresaron a la oficina. De nuevo cada uno por su lado, casi como si no se conocieran.

…

_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les parece que va la historia? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Aquí vamos…_

….

Al día siguiente todo estaba igual, era asombroso ver como Emily y Aaron se convertían en Prentiss y el jefe al entrar a la unidad. Allí no se notaba nada entre ellos, ese fue el acuerdo que pactaron.

-Chicos nos vemos en diez minutos en la sala de reuniones- dijo Hotch -Resulta que tenemos dos casos en los cuales piden de nuestro apoyo, como son en ciudades retiradas entonces decidimos partir el equipo-

-Prentiss, Reíd y yo iremos a Nevada, JJ y Morgan irán con Hotch a New Jersey. – agregó Dave

-García, tú y Kevin nos prestaran a soporte a ambos equipos ¿entendido todo?- preguntó Hotch

-Si señor-

-JJ, Morgan nosotros salimos en dos horas, Prentiss, Reíd y Dave salen en la mañana-

Al terminar la reunión cada quien tomo los expedientes que le correspondían e iban saliendo del salón, Hotch y Prentiss se quedaron de últimos. Al llegar a la puerta Prentiss dejó caer sus archivos, inmediatamente Hotch se agachó a ayudarla a recogerlos, allí fue inevitable sentir el roce de sus manos, a ambos se les escapo una sonrisita… pero todo fue interrumpido por el celular de Emily.

-Hey hola…. Pensé que no me llamarías- dijo la morena contestando el teléfono y saliendo de allí, al dar unos pasos olvido algo y volvió hacia Hotch – gracias por ayudarme con los papeles- y de nuevo tomó rumbo

Todos notaron el entusiasmo de Prentiss – debe ser el novio secreto que tiene- dijo Morgan sonriendo, a todos les pareció gracioso excepto a Hotch quien hizo su mejor intento de que no se le notara.

Minutos después ella regresó, esta vez ya no hablaba por teléfono. –Chicos que tengan un buen viaje le dijo a JJ, Morgan y por supuesto a Hotch, los demás nos vemos mañana- dijo y salió

-Parece que tiene afán- dijo JJ sonriendo, los demás no les restaron importancia y partieron

Hotch estaba algo preocupado, se supone que el y Emily no tienen una relación formal en todo su sentido pero la tienen y había algo que no le estaba gustando.

Un buen rato después sonó su teléfono.

-Hotchner- respondió

-Hola ¿acaso no piensas ir a casa a buscar ropa?- preguntó Emily al otro lado del teléfono

-Emily, eres tú- dijo

-Claro que soy yo, quien mas podría ser- dijo algo sorprendida

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó él

-En la puerta de tu casa esperándote- respondió ella

-¿en mi casa? Pensé que habías salido con alguien más- dijo

-Si pienso verme con Clyde mas tarde quien llegó hoy a América, pero antes quise venir a despedirte ¿hice mal?- preguntó

-No para nada, pero como saliste sin decir nada y te despediste supuse que no nos veríamos y voy llegando a casa de Jessica para despedirme de Jack, y es muy tarde para ir hasta casa…-

-Disculpa actué sin tenerte en cuenta, sólo quería verte antes de que ambos partiéramos será más difícil viajando separados.- dijo y suspiró

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que se escuchó

-Que tengas un buen viaje, hasta pronto- terminó la conversación rápidamente.

Hotch quedó confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, Emily sintió una vez más el rechazo.

…..

Por un momento todo quedó atrás. Al día siguiente ya los dos equipos estaban en sus lugares de destino.

El caso de New Jersey trataba de varias adolescentes que habían sido encontradas muertas cerca de campus escolares. Aparentemente ninguna presentaba casos de maltrato físico o sexual, por lo que fue fácil dar con el sospechoso.

Hotch antes de hablar con JJ y Morgan, se alejo y tomó su teléfono.

-Prentiss- se escuchó al otro lado

-Hola Prentiss quería saber como va el caso en Nevada- preguntó

-Hola Hotch, la verdad estamos caminando en círculos tenemos pocas pistas y se esta incrementando la frecuencia en las muertes- respondió ella

-El caso aquí esta cerrado así que los alcanzaremos allá. Infórmales a los demás por mí- agregó

-Esta bien ¿Cuándo llegan?- preguntó

-Mañana en la mañana- dijo

-Nos vemos mañana entonces. Adiós-

-Adiós-

-Chicos debemos ir a Nevada parece que las cosas están algo complicadas- dijo Hotch a JJ y Morgan

-Hotch necesito pedirte un favor, Henry esta enfermo y quisiera volver a casa ¿se puede?- preguntó JJ

-Por supuesto JJ, ve a casa- respondió y se quedó un rato pensando –Morgan regresa con JJ, yo mañana me reuno con los demás. Necesito que me ayudes con el papeleo, tú tienes experiencia en el tema. Y así JJ no viaja sola-

-Perfecto, me iré con ella. ¿Ya informaste a los demás que viajas?- preguntó el moreno

-Si ya hable con Prentiss, me esperan mañana en la mañana. Ya hoy es tarde- dijo

…..

Iban siendo casi la una de la mañana cuando a Prentiss la despertó su teléfono, al tomarlo vio que era Hotch quien llamaba.

-¿Aarón pasa algo?- preguntó asustada por lo que lo llamo por su nombre

-Hola Emily claro que no pasa nada, discúlpame por llamar tan tarde pero acabo de llegar- dijo

-¿llegar? ¿A dónde?- ella no entendía lo que sucedía

-Emily necesito saber tu numero de habitación estoy afuera del hotel ¿me dejas entrar? Te prometo que te explicare todo- dijo

-Habitación 302, puedes venir Dave y Reíd están dormidos-

-Hola- dijo al ver a Emily esperándolo en la puerta

-Hola, pasa- dijo mirando hacia todos lados esperando no encontrar a nadie.

-Se que te dije que llegaba en la mañana pero Henry enfermo así que JJ y Morgan viajaron de regreso, y yo no pude conciliar el sueño porque necesitaba hablar contigo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que?- preguntó ella

-Quería pedirte disculpas por haberte dejado esperando en casa, soy un tonto Emily… un tonto que no quiere herirte, ni mucho menos perderte…-

-Aarón… no te preocupes no fue nada- dijo ella girando en dirección opuesta a él

-Claro que me preocupo Emily yo no pienso perderte, no a ti… - dijo acerándose suavemente a ella y sujetando sus hombros por la espalda

-Aarón yo tampoco quiero perderte, no ahora que por fin tengo un poco de ti…- dijo girando hacía el

-No sólo un poco de mí, yo pienso entregarme a ti un cien por ciento. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que seamos felices- le dijo y la abrazó fuertemente

-Gracias por venir, gracias te necesitaba-

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta- dijo el alejándose de ella -¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? el hotel esta lleno-

-¿Dónde mas pensabas quedarte? Esta noche necesito dormir muy bien- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó

Ella lo tomo de la corbata y lo llevo hasta la cama, ambos se sentaron. Ella lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa, empezó desarmando el nudo de la corbata, luego comenzó a desabotonarle lentamente cada botón de su camisa, por momentos se detenía, lo miraba y sonreía tiernamente. El se dedicó a mirarla, casi ni se movía.

Ella comenzó a quitarle suavemente la camisa, era inevitable no mirar las cicatrices que tenia en todo su pecho. Ella sabia que para el era un tema difícil, pero a pesar de que en esa época entre ellos no había nada compartían el hecho de que fue ella quien sintió que el estaba en peligro, fue ella quien lo buscó hasta encontrarlo herido en un hospital, fue ella quien se quedo acompañándolo hasta despertar.

Así que ella tenía derecho sobre esas cicatrices y comenzó a acariciar una por una, luego comenzó a besarlas. El mientras tanto con sus pies comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, momentos después ella le desató el cinturón y posterior a este el pantalón.

Ella no era mucha la ropa que debía quitarse, sin embargo quería disfrutarlo a el primero por lo que aun no perdía lo que llevaba encima. El tiernamente la tomo y llevó sus labios contra los de ella, era un beso como detenido en el tiempo, querían disfrutar cada movimiento, se acariciaban cada labio, sus lenguas jugaban de forma especial, era un beso mágico, un beso que no querían que terminara nunca.

Segundos después estaban bajo las sabanas, sus labios seguían sin alejarse, con ellos no necesitaban de palabras para decirse cuanto se extrañaban, cuanto se querían, cuanto se deseaban…

Para este momento ambos habían perdido la poca ropa que llevaban, ya se habían amado de tantas formas que sólo debían terminar… el se hizo sobre ella, siempre buscando no lastimarla y la miró como pidiendo autorización para hacerla suya. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó, en ese mismo momento el entró en ella… lo hizo suavemente, ambos sabían que aparte de que el estaba muy bien dotado ella era algo estrecha así que el cuidaba cada detalle para que todo fuera perfecto.

El comenzó a moverse en ella, ella gemía suavemente y comenzó a morderse el labio superior –Oh Hotch te sientes tan biennnn- el ante esta afirmación y viéndola tan excitada comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad provocando en ella una especie de desesperación… -Emily mi vida tu también te sientes tan bien… - todo lo anterior provoco en ellos un estado de excitación altísimo. No era solo el morbo, era el amor lo que salía de ellos….

Ambos quedaron dormidos.

…..

Al día siguiente Hotch despertó primero y se quedó en cama contemplando a Emily, luego besó su frente –mi vida es hora de levantarse- le dijo

-Buenos días Aarón-

-Buenos días mi Emily-

Se levantaron, se besaron una y otra y otra vez antes de poder bañarse.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir? No podemos simplemente salir juntos de la habitación ni mucho menos llegar juntos- preguntó ella

-Tu te adelantas, cuando estén los tres juntos en la unidad me llamas y así salgo de aquí para allá con mi maleta y finjo que acabo de llegar- respondió

-Veo que lo tenías todo preparado-

-Por supuesto, quiero que entre nosotros todo salga bien- le dijo. Ella simplemente sonrió.

…

_¿Qué creen todo seguirá así de bien como ahora? ¿Las dudas y miedos serán vencidos?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Continuemos….._

…

Prentiss llegó a unidad policial local como había acordado con Dave y Reíd. Cuando estaban reunidos alguien entró.

-Hotch pensamos que ya no vendrías- dijo Dave efusivamente

-Por supuesto que no los dejaría solos con el trabajo- respondió el – cuéntenme que tenemos- complementó dejando a un lado sus maletas.

Minutos después todos se concentraron en resolver el caso, llevaban ya varios días y aún no conseguían dar con el sospechoso. Era increíble una vez mas Emily y Hotch parecían unos desconocidos, casi ni se miraban cada uno estaba concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo.

Emily no lo había notado, pero últimamente disfrutaba mucho hablar con Clyde. Con el no tenia que esconderse, podía hablar tranquilamente, simplemente no tenia que fingir nada. Hotch no notaba en ella ese cambio, o tal vez no quería darse cuenta pero entre ellos todo no estaba perfecto había alguien entre ellos y ese alguien podía separarlos.

Era de noche y cada uno estaba en sus cuartos, Emily y Hotch hablaban por teléfono.

-Este caso es agobiante- dijo él

-Si un poco, pero tenemos que acabar pronto muero por llegar a casa…-

-Yo en cambio quisiera quedarme un poco más, llegar a casa implica regresar a la realidad, aquí todo es como….- fue interrumpido por ella

-como una mentira, todo es como una mentira- dijo ella algo cansada

-¿Por qué dices eso Emily?- preguntó

-Porque últimamente así lo siento Aarón-

-¿No se supone que estamos bien Emily?-

-Eso es lo que queremos creer, pero no estamos bien Hotch no lo estamos- el se quedó en silencio, sabia que gran parte de lo que ella decía era verdad sólo que ambos se empeñaban en negarlo

De repente Hotch notó que entrababa una nueva llamada, al ver la identificación rápidamente le dijo a Emily que debía colgar – Mañana hablamos- colgó y una vez más vio el identificador del teléfono: Beth

-Beth hola ¿esta todo bien?- contestó la llamada

-Hola Aarón, más o menos- dijo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado

-Mi padre esta muy grave en el hospital, y no supe a quien más llamar. Es sólo que te extraño Aarón, tú eres un gran hombre y fui una estúpida al dejarte ir- agregó

-No te trates tan duro Beth, ambos nos equivocamos cuando estuvimos juntos. Pero es bueno volverte a escuchar, en estos momentos estoy de viaje pero en cuanto regrese te busco ¿ok?-

-Claro, te estaré esperando- le dijo ella

-Beth pero mientras este de viaje y necesites hablar, llámame. Buenas noches-

-Lo haré, buenas noches Aarón-

…

Al día siguiente nuevamente estaban en la unidad siguiendo una pista que Reíd había descubierto.

Hotch y Emily estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, era una situación difícil.

Por un momento estaban discutiendo el caso, Hotch y Emily quedaron solos en un pequeño cafetín.

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo un poco

-Buenos días Emily- dijo el acercándose un poco ella y tocando suavemente su mano -¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó

-No muy bien, el caso me tiene algo estresada. Es increíble que aún estemos en el- dijo ella

-Yo tampoco dormí bien- agregó

-Aarón sabes que en algún momento debemos hablar ¿cierto?- preguntó

-Lo sé Emily, tal vez…..- el celular de Hotch comenzó a sonar mientras hablaba con ella, una vez mas en el identificador de la pantalla: Beth - ¿hablamos luego? En verdad tengo que contestar esta llamada- dijo y se alejó de ella

-Beth ¿estas bien?- contestó él creyendo haberse alejado de Emily lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara

-_¿Beth?- _Emily quedó impresionada con esta situación

…

_Un nuevo personaje más para complicar la débil relación entre ellos._


	8. Chapter 8

Emily quedó se quedó allí sin saber que hacía Hotch hablando con su ex novia, pero tuvo que dejar todo a un lado y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Trabajaron casi toda la noche hasta que por fin dieron con el asesino, todos estaban agotados pero felices de haber resuelto el caso. El equipo local estaba muy agradecido con ellos, era increíble que el asesino fuera alguien de la unidad policial pero como todos cometió un gran error que hizo que lo descubrieran.

…

Estaban en el jet de regreso, Reíd iba profundamente dormido, Dave no podía conciliar el sueño así que tomó una pastilla para el sueño.

Emily estaba en el pequeño cafetín sirviéndose algo de café cuando Hotch se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres café?- le preguntó ella

-Si claro me caería bien- respondió

Ella sabia que debía preguntarle sobre la llamada pero no era el momento y no sabía si resistiría la respuesta.

-Sobre lo que estábamos hablando….- se quedo en silencio por un rato- se que debemos hablar pero tengo miedo- confesó él

-Yo también tengo miedo, porque puede ser el final lo sé- dijo ella sin poder evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla

-Nunca va a existir un final entre nosotros Emily, lo nuestro es eterno estemos o no estemos juntos- le dijo él secándole las lagrimas

Ella se quedó contemplándolo y sonrió. Hotch se alejó de ella y se acercó a mirar a Reíd y Dave, ambos estaban dormidos así que regresó hacia ella la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta el baño.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Algo que he querido hacer desde la mañana- la entró al baño y cerró la puerta, tomó tiernamente su rostro y la beso.

-Te amo Emily y tal vez la vida esta empeñada en que estemos separados, pero voy a amarte el tiempo que estemos juntos y también te amaré si estamos separados-

Ella se acercó y lo beso también – yo también te amo Hotch, te adoro, eres mi vida entera- le dijo besándolo de nuevo

-Creo que debemos salir antes de que despierten- le dijo ella

-Si lo sé, pero tengo una condición: al llegar a casa tú y yo haremos el amor hasta el amanecer-

-Me gustan tus condiciones- le dijo sonriendo

Ambos salieron del baño y se sentaron junto a los demás. Una vez más todo parecía normal, aunque no lo fuera.

…..

Llegaron a casa, todos se despidieron Hotch y Emily partieron juntos. Llegaron a casa de Emily entraron y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Se que debemos hablar sobre nosotros Emily…- ella lo silencio posando su dedo en su labios

-Hoy no Aarón, esta noche haremos el amor como nunca ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mañana-

-Me gustan tus ideas- dijo el sonriendo – pero mañana tenemos que hablar-

-Lo haremos- dijo ella

Partieron al cuarto, por todo el camino fueron dejando alguna de sus prendas, hicieron el amor como nunca, en la cama, en la ducha, nuevamente en la cama. Ambos estaban exhaustos apunto de quedarse dormidos cuando sonó el celular de Hotch.

Emily estaba cerca de su pantalón así que lo tomó, no quiso hacerlo pero no pudo evitar ver la pantalla: Beth

-Debo contestar – dijo tomando el teléfono

-Hola – contesto – en media hora nos vemos-

Emily aún no entendía nada, cuando logro aterrizar lo vio recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

-Te prometo que mañana te explicare todo, pero debo irme- dijo rápidamente y salió

-Aarón….- lo llamó pero ya el había salido de la casa.

Emily se quedo en casa sola, lloró, pensó, trató de dormir. Después de pensar todo tomó su teléfono.

-Clyde- respondieron al otro lado de la línea

-Hola soy Emily- dijo ella

-Hola Emily, que bueno escucharte ¿pasa algo?-

-Acepto- dijo

-¿En verdad? ¿No estas bromeando?-

-Claro que no Clyde, acepto el trabajo me voy contigo a Londres-

-Genial. ¿Por qué el cambio?- preguntó

-Necesito alejarme un poco, es sólo eso. Además es una gran oportunidad- respondió ella

-Ok, estamos hablando durante la semana, te necesito aquí la próxima.- se despidieron y colgaron.

….

_¿Qué creen Hotch la dejara ir?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Comienzan las decisiones difíciles_

…..…..

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la unidad.

-Hola a todos- dijo García efusivamente al verlos – los extrañé

-JJ ¿Cómo sigue Henry?- preguntó Prentiss

-Mucho mejor, ya le bajo la fiebre- respondió

-Me alegro por ti- dijo

-¿Qué tal el caso?- preguntó Morgan

-Estuvo algo difícil pero al final logramos dar con el asesino- respondió Reíd

Prentiss estaba sentada en su lugar, tomó su celular y le escribió a Hotch –_Necesitamos hablar_-

A lo que obtuvo como respuesta –_ ahora no puedo, tendremos mas tiempo en otra oportunidad_- ella suspiró, sabía que no había mucho tiempo.

-Dave ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?- preguntó Hotch saliendo un momento de su oficina

-Claro- se dirigió a la oficina

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó

-Ocurrió algo y debo salir, no creo que regrese hoy. Necesito que te quedes encargado- le dijo

-No hay problema, pero vuelvo y pregunto ¿pasa algo?-

-Es algo personal luego te cuento- dijo y salió

-¿Adonde va con tanta prisa?- preguntó Prentiss preocupada

-No me dijo, sólo que debía salir por algo personal- respondió

….

El día paso sin apuros, al llegar la hora de salida todos partieron a casa.

Al llegar Emily a su casa le marcó a Hotch una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Un rato después recibió un mensaje –_En verdad ahora no puedo contestar, después hablamos. Esto es algo importante-_

_-¿Algo importante? ¿Acaso esto no?- _eran los pensamientos de Emily

-¿Emily pasa algo?- preguntó JJ contestando su teléfono

-JJ te necesito ¿puedes venir?- dijo sollozando

-Voy inmediatamente-

Una media hora después estaba tocando a la puerta. Emily abrió con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?- pregunto la rubia preocupada, cuando entraba vio las cajas

-¿Emily?-

-JJ me voy a Londres- dijo entre lágrimas. Ella corrió a abrazarla

Una vez estaba mas calmadas, se sentaron y hablaron.

-No entiendo si estabas tan feliz-

-Eso es algo que también debo contarte. El hombre con el que he estado saliendo es Hotch…- la rubia quedo boquiabierta

-¿Hotch? ¿Pero como?-

-la historia es larga pero después de salir una noche nos dimos cuenta que siempre nos hemos gustado y que entre nosotros hay algo especial-

-Eso es cierto, creo que todos lo hemos notado en algún momento pero nadie dice nada. ¿Y entonces pro que te vas?- preguntó

-Ambos acordamos que seriamos discretos con todo esto, pero la verdad nuestros trabajos requieren de mucho tiempo y creo que no supimos llevar las cosas-

-El ocultar las cosas mató el romance- agregó JJ

-Si, eso y que Aarón ha estado muy raro últimamente-

-¿raro?-

-Si ha estado hablando mucho por teléfono con Beth y estando conmigo ha salido casi corriendo cuando ella llama- dijo tristemente

-¿has hablado con el? ¿El sabe que te va?-

-Ese es el problema JJ, parece como si me esquivara, le he pedido que hablemos y siempre me dice que luego. Hoy le llamé varias veces y no me contestó, me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba ocupado en algo importante y que luego hablaríamos- ella no pudo evitar el llanto – JJ pero no hay tiempo me voy en dos días y el ni lo sabe, debe estar con ella….

JJ se quedó en silencio consolando a su amiga, no sabia que decir. –Te voy a extrañar mucho….- le dijo entre lagrimas

-Y yo a todos… pero me tengo que ir, no soportaría verlo con otra, con ella…-

-¿Cuándo le dirás al equipo? –

-Mañana, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo. Necesitaba desahogarme contigo- le dijo abrazándola

-Gracias amiga, siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites-

…

Al día siguiente estaban de vuelta a la unidad

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – preguntó JJ a Prentiss

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar- respondió

Emily se quedó contemplando la oficina de Hotch, el estaba allí y ella no se atrevía a ir hacia el, ella guardaba la esperanza de que el le explicara porque la había hecho a un lado.

Unas horas después una mujer entro a la unidad, era ella. JJ al verla inmediatamente se acercó a Emily y tomo su brazo. Beth siguió hacia la oficina de Hotch, entró y cerró la puerta. Momentos después Hotch salió con ella, llamó a Dave y le dijo que necesitaba salir un momento. Por un momento miró a Emily, trató de decir algo pero no pudo.

-¿será que volvieron?- menciono Morgan

Emily y JJ se fueron hacia la sala de reuniones. Emily suspiro profundamente y pido a JJ que llamara al equipo.

Todos llegaron, imaginaban que había un nuevo caso.

-Chicos gracias por venir, necesito contarles algo- dijo Prentiss tratando de ser fuerte

-Cariño que pasa- preguntó Morgan

-Me ofrecieron un puesto en Londres y acepte- dijo en seco. Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Te vas?- preguntó García acercándose a ella

-Necesito irme- dijo Emily entre lagrimas y sollozos. García la abrazó – necesito sanar mis heridas, necesito irme…-

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Reíd

-Salgo mañana-

Todos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, a todos les dolía perder a un miembro del equipo.

-¿Hotch lo sabe?- preguntó Dave

-No he podido hablar con el, parece que tiene cosas personales por atender- dijo-Por favor no le digan nada, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga-

-Por supuesto, hoy almorzamos juntos no para despedirte sino para celebrar tu nuevo camino- dijo Morgan

-Gracias- dijo Emily

….

El día paso tranquilo, fueron a almorzar se rieron, lloraron pero lo mas importante estuvieron juntos.

Emily recibió un mensaje – ¿_Puedes quedarte un rato después de la hora de salida?, necesito hablar contigo. AH_-

-_Te espero-_ fue la respuesta

-Cariño ¿te llevo a casa?- preguntó Morgan

-No voy a quedarme, hable con Hotch y voy a esperarlo para hablar con el-

Todos se aceraron a ella y le desearon lo mejor en su viaje. Ella trató de ser fuerte, dejaba allí a los mejores amigos que había conseguido en toda su vida.

Se fueron, ella quedó sola en unidad esperando a Hotch.

Un rato después el llegó, la miró y la invito a pasar a su oficina.

-Se que te debo muchas explicaciones- ese fue su saludo

-Muchas- dijo ella

-Estos días he estado viéndome con Beth, ella me busco- le dijo

-¿Tienen algo?- preguntó ella triste

-No, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Es sólo que su padre estaba enfermo y murió, y ella me buscó-

-¿y eso que significa? ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando? ¿Crees que no entendería si me contabas?- dijo ella algo ofuscada

-Nos besamos Emily, nos besamos y lo disfrute- confesó

Eso fue una puñalada para Emily.

-Tú también has estado hablando y saliendo con Clyde, es lo mismo ¿no?- agregó

-Si eso es lo que piensas no lo discutiré. ¿Quieres retomar lo que dejaste con ella?-

-No lo sé Emily, se que te amo pero con ella es real...-

-Lo nuestro es secreto porque así lo decidimos los dos, no uno solo. Pero adelante, inténtalo con ella- le dijo fríamente

-¿Qué dices?-

-Te digo que si estas dudando volver con ella por preocuparte que pienso, pues te digo, si es lo que quieres hazlo-

-Pero Emily ¿acaso ya no me amas?-

-Por supuesto que te amo, siempre te amare Aarón. _Nunca va a existir un final entre nosotros, lo nuestro es eterno estemos o no estemos juntos ¿recuerdas?_- le dijo acercándose a el

-Te amo Emily-

-Te amo Aarón, te amare toda mi vida. Pero nos estamos haciendo daño, necesitamos alejarnos. Vive Aarón, trata de ser feliz, si eres feliz yo seré feliz-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Ambos lloraban. El se acercó a ella y la besó, la beso tiernamente, se abrazaron, esa fue se despedida, sólo que Hotch no sabia que ella realmente se iba.

-Adiós Aarón, nunca me olvides-

-No podría-

…

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

_De heridas dolorosas es que el hombre aprende, a veces necesitamos perder para poder ganar._

…..

-Adiós Aarón, nunca me olvides-

-No podría-

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Hotch.

-Ops, deje mi chaqueta en tu oficina- dijo como excusa para regresar a la oficina, al entrar dejo un sobre el escritorio y tomo su chaqueta.

Ambos llegaron al parqueadero, ella quería gritarle que se iba, que no lo permitiera, que la amara…

-Aarón…-

-Emily…-

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-No me odies, por favor no me odies- le dijo él

-Nunca lo haré, pero me duele me duele en el alma que no pudimos envejecer juntos, nos dejamos ganar…-

-Hagamos un trato, si en un año estamos solos nos casaremos, sin importar nuestro trabajo, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos- le dijo el estirando su mano

-Acepto. Un año…- dijo tristemente sin saber donde estaría ella en un año

Cada uno camino hasta su auto, ella se devolvió y llego hacia el.

-Espero algún día entiendas mis decisiones, lo hago por que te amo y si sobrevivimos tanto tiempo separados se que lo lograremos. Te amo- le dijo esto se acercó de nuevo a él y lo beso, lo besó por ultima vez.

….

Al día siguiente, estaba muy temprano cuando el celular de Hotch comenzó a sonar.

-Buenos días ¿estabas dormido?- le preguntó Emily al otro lado del teléfono

-Buenos días, no ya estoy despierto y organizado. En un momento salgo- le dijo -¿pasa algo?

-No pasa nada, sólo que deje algo en tu oficina. Quería decirte eso-

-Mas tarde lo recogemos- dijo sin imaginar nada

-Adiós Aarón-

-Adiós Emily-

Hotch salió de casa pero no se dirigió a la oficina, así que llamo a Dave.

-Rossi- respondió

-Dave debo hacer algo antes de ir a la oficina, estarás a cargo mientras llego- agregó

-No hay problema, se por lo que estas pasando tomate el tiempo que quieras- agregó el hombre mayor

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Hotch sin entender

-¿hablaste con Prentiss?-

-Si, ayer en la noche-

-¿y todo esta bien?-

-Si creo que es lo mejor para ambos-

Dave no podía creer esa respuesta tan simple, imaginaba que el no quería profundizar en la corta relación que había tenido con Emily.

-Nos vemos pronto- le dijo y colgaron

…

El día paso con los ánimos abajo. Todos en la unidad sentían una gran perdida, había partido una amiga, una colega una integrante de la familia.

Hotch llegó tarde a la oficina, había pasado todo el día con Beth.

Cuando entró vio a todos tristes y a García llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a todos

-¿Por qué no la detuvo?- preguntó García llorando

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto sin entender

-De Emily- agregó Dave – me dijiste que anoche hablaste con ella ¿no?

-Si hable con ella, pero no entiendo nada-

-Se fue Aarón, ella se fue- agregó Rossi

- No pero ella me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que había dejado algo en mi oficina, que hoy lo recogía…- dijo casi corriendo hacia allá.

Al entrar a la oficina vio un sobre sobre su escritorio, lo abrió y vio allí la renuncia de Emily. Adentro había otro sobre mas pequeño el cual decía Aarón, así que lo abrió–_Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de despedirme, pero la verdad no me creo capaz de decirte adiós, no puedo verte con otra mujer, no puedo Aarón por mas que lo intente no puedo. Pero tampoco quiero sentirme egoísta contigo al frenar tu felicidad con ella… creí que lo nuestro era real pero parece que los miedos te superan, y aunque parezca ser una persona fuerte mi corazón es frágil y no resistiría una traición o un desengaño. _

_No te sientas culpable de mi partida, Clyde me ofreció un excelente puesto en Londres… -_al leer Londres Hotch se dejo caer en su silla y suspiró profundamente – _es el trabajo que siempre he esperado, sólo que no lo imaginaba tan lejos de todos ustedes mi familia. Nuestra ruptura, si así puede llamarse, me ayudó a tomar la decisión, sabes que necesitaba irme y sanar mis heridas, pero también sabes que te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Perdóname por irme, eres y serás mi vida entera. Perdóname por ser cobarde y huir. Perdóname por amarte con cada trozo de mí. Perdóname por no ser suficiente._

_Con amor EP_

-Claro que eres suficiente, eres mi amor Emily- dijo Hotch para si mismo dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- salió Hotch y les dijo a todos

-Pero hablaste con ella- le dijo Dave

-Ella se despidió de mi pero nunca imagine que seria algo definitivo, se fue Dave se fue- dijo tristemente

-Ella trató pero tú no la dejaste, la esquivabas – le dijo JJ

-Ahora lo sé, fui un tonto- dijo y regresó a su oficina JJ y Dave lo alcanzaron

-Ella necesitaba alejarse un poco y el hecho de que dejaras entrar a Beth de nuevo en tu vida le facilitó tomar la decisión- le dijo JJ

-Lo sé- dijo

-No pienses que te estoy culpando, es sólo que debes darle tiempo el tiempo que no le diste a ella – dijo tristemente la rubia

-¿acaso me perdí de algo?- preguntó Rossi sin comprender

-Se que te dije que ella y yo no estábamos juntos, pero no era verdad, ella y yo teníamos una relación y yo lo eché todo a perder – respondió

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Fue por Beth?-

-La verdad antes de que ella apareciera teníamos problemas-

-¿Problemas Hotch? Es el miedo el que no los deja estar juntos- agregó JJ algo molesta

-Ambos amamos nuestro trabajo y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderlo- dijo desconsolado

-Aarón el trabajo ya te ha quitado demasiado, no puedo creer que dejes que pase de nuevo. Ahora entiendo porque se fue, ella sola no puede – dijo Rossi molesto saliendo de la oficina

-¿La perdí verdad? – le preguntó a la rubia que aún estaba allí

-Si Hotch, la perdiste- dijo y también partió

…

Hotch pasó el resto del día encerrado en su oficina con el celular en las manos, sólo que no se atrevía a llamarla.

- _Em… apenas te fuiste y ya te extraño, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname.-_ le envió un texto

….

Definitivamente los hombres a veces no piensan y pierden a maravillosas mujeres.

Continuara esperemos que rumbo tomaré.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gracias a todos los que han sacado su tiempo y han compartido conmigo esta historia. A Petit Nash, anna yuridia (Guest), judith (Guest), .3, giovanneta-celeste, Mary (Guest), Catulicious, Zoel Potter, y a todos los que haya omitido._

_Pienso que aún me llevare algunos capítulos más_

…

- _Em… apenas te fuiste y ya te extraño, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname.-_ le envió un texto

Un mensaje que no obtuvo respuesta.

…

-Bienvenida Emily- le dijo Clyde recibiéndola en el aeropuerto. Ella suspiró profundamente y trató de alejar a Hotch de su cabeza.

-Hola Clyde, que gusto verte- le saludó tratando de ocultar la tristeza que llevaba consigo.

-Te voy a llevar al hotel, luego cenamos algo. Te cuento que he visto varios apartamentos que pueden gustarte- le comentó

Emily pensaba lo difícil que había sido por fin comprar su apartamento, y ahora debía comenzar de nuevo. Clyde la acompaño el resto del día, aunque por la diferencia de horario ella prefirió quedarse en la habitación del hotel gran parte del tiempo.

Estando allí sola lloró, lloró por haberse alejado de sus amigos o más bien de su familia, lloró por haber dejado atrás al gran amor de su vida.

Antes de partir García y JJ le hicieron prometer que las llamaría cuando llegara y estuviera un poco acomodada.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal el viaje?- le respondió García al teléfono

-Hola Pen, busca a JJ y hablamos las tres- le dijo, García llamo rápidamente a JJ quien llegó a su refugio. García activo el altavoz

-Hey ¿Cómo estas?- saludo la rubia

-Chicas me fue terrible en el vuelo, tuvimos que hacer varias paradas y al final se retraso dos horas el vuelo – comentó

-lo siento mucho ¿pero donde te estas quedando?- preguntó Pen

-Por ahora en un hotel, Clyde dice que ha estado buscando apartamentos para mí-

-apartamentos, tema difícil- dijo JJ sonriendo

-Ni me lo digas- respondió Emily

-Ese Clyde es muy bueno contigo ¿será que le gustas?- agregó García de forma picara

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo la verdad nunca se me ha ocurrido, pero sí es así lo siento mucho por el, por ahora lo ultimo que necesito es una pareja- dijo y suspiro

-No te caería mal un novio, es lo que necesitas- insistía García

-JJ cuando colguemos explícale todo- le dijo

-¿Explicarme que?-

-García cuando colguemos

-Ok-

Seguían conversando cuando Hotch entró en el refugio - las necesito en la sala de reuniones tenemos nuevo caso –

Emily escuchó su voz desde el otro lado, su corazón se aceleró quería gritarle que ella también lo extrañaba, que no quiso haberlo dejado, que pelearía por el. Pero en cambio guardo silencio

-Ya vamos- respondió JJ. Hotch salió del lugar.

-Emily cariño gracias por habernos llamado, tenemos que seguir en contacto. Cuídate mucho, te queremos – dijeron las dos mujeres

Hotch estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, cuando iba saliendo escucho el nombre de Emily y se quedó allí parado.

- Yo también las quiero mucho. Les pido me saluden a…. todos-

Hotch escuchó su voz de nuevo, su cuerpo se estremeció. En verdad la extrañaba.

-Lo haremos-

Hotch sintió que las mujeres ya venían en camino así que se apuro y partió.

El día transcurrió en normalidad, tenían un nuevo caso y debían organizar todo para partir. Sólo que ella ya no viajaría con ellos.

Estaban a punto de salir de la unidad cuando Strauss se acercó a Hotch –Cuando lleguen necesitamos hablar sobre el reemplazo de Prentiss, aún no puedo creer que hayas dejado que se fuera -

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que escucharon, Strauss era una mujer de temperamento fuerte y no acostumbraba mostrar emoción alguna.

Hotch sintió morirse en ese momento así que se dirigió al baño. Al llegar allí se mojo la cara para bajarse un poco el calor que había subido a su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Dave entrando al baño

-Si, eso creo-

-Es normal que te sientas mal, nadie puede juzgarte fue su decisión no la tuya-

-Pero yo ayude mucho a que la escogiera- dijo saliendo de allí

-JJ ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó García al notar la actitud de Hotch

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Emily que te contara?-

-SI claro, ¿Qué es?-

–Debes tomarlo con calma y prometer no hacer escandalo, ella no quiere que muchos se enteren- le advirtió la rubia

-Lo prometo- dijo García levantando su mano en forma de juramento

JJ se acercó a ella y susurro a su oído – Emily y Hotch tenían un romance, pero todo se acabo por el regreso de Beth-

García estaba supremamente sorprendida, estaba tapando su boca con sus manos para evitar pegar un grito – No lo puedo creer, odio a esa mujer como pudo quitarle la felicidad a mi princesa- agregó algo molesta

-Eso es algo que ellos deben solucionar, no debemos meternos ahí-

-Lo sé-

-Chicos nos vamos- agregó Hotch saliendo rápidamente. Podía vérsele la tristeza por encima.

…

Hotch se quedo con las ganas de seguir escuchando la voz de Emily, así que por fin se atrevió a marcarle.

Al otro lado del mundo Emily vio quien la llamaba, silenció su teléfono y no contesto. Hotch ya llevaba tres llamadas y aún no se daba por vencido, cuando iba para la cuarta le entró una llamada en identificador decía: Beth… así que una vez más dejo a Emily de lado y contesto la llamada.

-Hola Beth ¿Cómo estas?- contesto – Estos días es difícil voy saliendo para un caso- JJ y García lograron escuchar

-Ya le informa que sale, así que parece que es en serio- dijo García algo molesta

-Pen recuerda no debemos meternos en lo que no nos corresponde- le replicó la rubia

-Si lo se-

….

De nuevo al otro lado del mundo Emily se había puesto un límite, a la cuarta llamada contestaría. Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano esperando, la llamada nunca entró. –_Eres una tonta Emily Prentiss, si estando cerca de él te hizo a un lado que crees que hará estando a miles de kilómetros_- se encontraba en una discusión interna consigo misma.

Hotch colgó con Beth y vio que Emily no devolvió ninguna de sus llamadas, así que desistió.

Ambos quedaron con un trago amargo ¿Por qué se sentían mal si juntos decidieron acabarlo? Se amaban si, pero ¿acaso el en verdad amaba a Beth? ¿Acaso lo suyo nunca fue real?

Dicen que el tiempo es un amigo, pero el reloj sigue andando y no se detendrá a esperarlos.

…

_¿Sera que su amor resistirá el amigo tiempo?_


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Qué pasara con ellos? Aún no lo decido_

….

Los días pasaron sumergidos en el caso, Emily por su lado estaba incorporándose a su nuevo trabajo. Por un tiempo todo parecía haberse olvidado.

Cada quien estaba en sus cosas. Aunque Hotch era muy reservado con sus cosas podía vérsele mas tranquilo que antes, aunque en sus ojos también reflejaban un poco de tristeza.

Muchos del equipo querían reprocharle a Hotch por la partida de Emily, pero en el fondo sabían que sin importar lo que pasaba entre ellos había sido ella quien tomó la decisión.

….

El equipo estaba algo estancado en el caso, lastimosamente necesitan esperar que apareciera otro cuerpo para poder indagar mas sobre el caso.

Estaban comiendo algo cuando Hotch notó a García un poco alejada de los demás, y como de costumbre con un computador en sus manos.

-¿No te cansas de estar todo el día rodeada de computadores que hasta en tu tiempo libre lo estas?- le pregunto Hotch sentándose un poco cerca de ella

-A veces si señor, pero desafortunadamente cuando alguien esta lejos esta es la mejor opción para acercarse un poco- le respondió

-Tienes razón- dijo cayendo en cuenta que podía serle útil

-Además con la diferencia de horarios el tiempo se reduce mucho, entonces hay que aprovechar los momentos – agregó la mujer

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo él

-Si señor, dígame-

-¿Hablas con ella? –

-Si señor, en estos momentos lo hago – respondió sinceramente

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué tal su nuevo trabajo?- le preguntó

-Bien, es lo que me dice. Pero ¿puedo darle un consejo? –

-Si claro-

-Si quiere saber de ella búsquela usted mismo, hablé con ella. No tiene nada de malo que se preocupe por su bienestar, todo lo contrario es algo bueno. –

-¿será que ella si quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Eso debe averiguarlo usted mismo-

-Tienes razón como siempre, pero debo confesar algo- dijo él

-¿Qué será?-

-No tengo ni idea por donde puedo entrar y hablar con ella- dijo sonriendo

-Que me ha dicho- dijo García sin resistir la risa - señor disculpe, es que es raro que alguien no conozca de aplicaciones en esta época- seguía riendo

-Pues si, me declaro atrasado en la tecnología - dijo también sonriendo

-¿Como quiere que se llame su usuario?- comenzó García a pedirle los datos necesarios para crear su cuenta. JJ a lo lejos podía ver como ambos estaban concentrados en el computador y le sorprendía ya que últimamente a García no le agradaba mucho Hotch.

-Listo, con los datos que le di puede ingresar desde su casa o cualquier lugar- le dijo García mientras JJ se acercaba a ellos

-Nuevo cuerpo, debemos ponernos en marcha-

-Debemos atrapar a este maldito- dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie – García muchas gracias por tu ayuda

-Por nada señor, cuando lo necesite-

Después del pequeño descanso se pusieron a trabajar en el caso.

…..

Emily al otro lado del mundo estaba tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida.

-¿Emily esta todo bien? Te noto algo triste- le pregunto Clyde

-No es nada, es sólo mientras me acostumbro a estar aquí. No es fácil, deje atrás toda una vida –

-Pronto te acostumbraras, ya lo hiciste una vez- le dijo y salió de la oficina

-_Si es verdad, ya deje atrás todo una vez incluso el amor, sólo que este era el real_- se dijo ella misma

…

El equipo después de varios días logró descubrir el asesino, regresaron a casa en la noche.

Hotch no tenia sueño y no podía sacarse a Emily de la cabeza, así que encendió el computador y vio que Emily acepto la invitación de amistad que García le había ayudado a enviar. Sin pensar en la hora, le escribió.

AH -_Hola Emily-_

Emily se sorprendió al ver quien le escribía, duda en responder pero al final lo hizo.

_EP -Hola Hotch-_

A Hotch le sorprendió como lo llamo pero aún si continúo la conversación

AH _-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Qué tal el lugar?-_

EP_ -Estoy bien Aarón, el viaje fue terrible tuvimos que hacer varias paradas, llegue super tarde, pero mi oficina es maravillosa con una vista increíble… todo bien- _

AH _-Emily ¿seguro esta todo bien?, aunque no pueda verte se que algo no anda bien- _

Emily dudaba si en verdad quería tener esa conversación con él, era algo raro pero ¿Qué podía pasar estando tan lejos y sólo conectados en línea?

EP _-Es sólo que debo comenzar de nuevo a buscar apartamento y sabes que no me gusta-_

Ella se acomodó en la cama para "hablar" tranquilamente con el.

AH_ -Te entiendo, pero mírale el lado positivo, ya tienes experiencia en la compra, sabes que buscas y que te gusta-_

EP _-Tienes toda la razón, esta vez prometo no demorarme mucho-_

AH - _Te extraño…..-_

Ante este mensaje no hubo respuesta.

AH- _Emily perdona mi imprudencia, por favor no dejes de responder….-_

El no podía verla pero ella lloraba por él a kilómetros de distancia.

EP – _No me voy Aarón, es sólo que yo también extraño todo… incluyéndote a ti-_

AH _-Pero ya tenemos una forma de encontrarnos cuando nos extrañemos…. Todo gracias a García-_

EP- _¿Así que cada que quiera saber de ti puedo escribirte? ¿Sin importar la hora?-_

AH- _Claro que sí, si así lo deseas-_

EP - _¿puedo pedirte algo?-_

AH _- Dime-_

EP_- Tratemos de que sean horas cómodas para ambos, no se te olvide que tenemos ocho horas de diferencia-_

AH _– Emily! Que vergüenza contigo debe ser tardísimo-_

EP_- un poco, debo tener como cuatro horas para dormir _ _ - _

Le respondió ella sonriendo al otro lado

-Buenas noches Emily-

EP- _Buenas noches Aarón, gracias por no olvidarte de mi-_

AH- _nunca Emily nunca, eso si puedo prometerlo-_

EP- _Hasta la próxima-_

AH- _Hasta la próxima Emily-_

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, increíblemente entre ellos había un ambiente de paz que desde hace tanto tiempo anhelaban.

….

Llego el día siguiente todos estaban en sus puestos de trabajo. Hotch llegó a su oficina, encendió el computador y no resistió la tentación de ver si Emily estaba conectada.

Cuando ingresó una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, había un mensaje de ella.

EP- _Buenos días Aarón, imagino que ya es de día por allá. Quería darte las gracias por el saludo de ayer, no sabes cuanto me sirvió para subirme el ánimo, siempre has sido bueno en ese tema. Un abrazo Emily-_

Hotch estaba feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido ella estaba ahí para el. Aun cuando el no había sido capaz de hacerla totalmente feliz.

AH- _Buenos días Emily, aunque ya deben ser casi tardes para ti. No puede haber mejor forma para comenzar el día que leer tu mensaje. A mi también me alegro la noche saber de ti. Un fuerte abrazo Aarón- _

Ambos estaban de muy buen animo, nadie a su alrededor conocía el motivo.

…

En las horas de la tarde Hotch recibió una llamada.

-Hola amor, veo que has estado muy ocupado parece que te olvidaste de mí- le decía Beth al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Beth, siempre te he dicho que mientras este en el trabajo no esperes muchas llamadas mías- le respondió él

-Esta bien que no me llames pero al menos contesta las mías- dijo nuevo ella un poco enojada

-Eso hago, pero más de cinco llamadas en un día es exagerado. Ya te lo he dicho-

-Disculpa por preocuparme por ti, me gusta oírte y saber de ti- agregaba ella

-Beth no creo que me hayas llamado sólo para pelear, estoy algo ocupado ¿necesitas algo?-

-Si, quiero que salgamos a cenar hoy ¿pasas por mí?-

-No creo que me quede fácil ¿podemos encontrarnos en el restaurante?-

-Si no hay de otra forma si-

-Es mas fácil para mi, siempre vivimos algo retirados-

-Antes eso no era problema- le decía ella

-A las ocho entonces-

-Adiós amor-

-adiós- dijo el sin mucho esfuerzo

….

-Emily ¿tienes planes para la cena?- preguntó Clyde entrando a su oficina

-Aún no- respondió ella

-¿Cenamos juntos?-

-Claro, vámonos- dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas

…

Ambos pasaron la noche acompañados, claro esta, Emily lo disfrutó mas que Aarón.

Emily llegó a casa y quiso escribirle a Hotch pero vio que no estaba conectado. - _¿Qué creías Emily?, hoy es viernes debe estar con su novia pasándola bueno_.- se recriminó ella, inmediatamente apagó el computador, se dio un baño y se fue a la cama.

La cena de Hotch duró un poco mas, se paso la noche escuchando a Beth armando planes como para el resto de la vida, tema que no le agradó mucho. –Es tarde debemos irnos- le dijo el

-Pero es viernes, tenemos pocos fines de semana en los que no estas por fuera- le dijo ella haciéndole caritas - podemos ir a mi casa y quedarnos allí-

Eso hicieron llegaron a su casa, se sentaron en la sala y veían una película.

-Ahora si es tarde-

-Un ratico más- le dijo de nuevo haciéndole caritas

-De acuerdo un rato más-

–voy arriba un momento no demoro –

Al regresar llegó en ropa interior y se posó frente a el.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó

-Te ves muy bien- dijo el mirándola de arriba abajo -_Emily se vería espectacular en esa ropa-, _fue un pensamiento fugaz que paso por su mente, pensamiento que desapareció en cuanto Beth se sentó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo.

Pueden imaginar lo que pasó después.

Hotch llegó a casa pero esta vez no recordó a Emily, estaba muy cansado y se dispuso a dormir.

…..

_Definitivamente Beth siempre borra lo bueno que pasa entre Hotch y Emily._


	13. Chapter 13

_Sigamos viajando en esta historia_

…

Pasaron un par de días en los que Emily y Hotch estuvieron alejados. La unidad estaba tranquila y aún faltaba tiempo para salir así que Hotch encendió su computador y ella estaba allí, estaba conectada.

AH- _Hola Emily ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa la ausencia he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas_-

Otras cosas claro, me imagino que en tu nueva novia- eran los pensamientos de ella, palabras que se moría por gritarle. Pero que nunca se atrevía.

EP-_ Hola, lo mismo digo. Estoy tratando de adaptarme en todo-_

AH- _Aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿Cómo estas?-_

EP- _Eso es difícil de responder, hay días en que siento que debí haber tomado esta oferta hace mucho tiempo, pero hay otros que me muero por regresar….-_

AH- _Aquí todos te extrañamos, pero también nos alegramos por los logros en tu vida-_

EP- _Gracias Aarón, es bueno escuchar eso-_

AH- _Salgo en un rato ¿Qué tal si nos conectamos de nuevo en dos horas y hablamos un rato?_

EP – P_erfecto, nos vemos en dos horas-_

AH- _Dos horas_-

Hotch estaba organizando todo para salir cuando sonó su celular. Identificador: Beth

-Hola amor ¿cenamos?- pregunto la mujer

-Hola Beth, lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Pero necesitas comer ¿no?-

-Ya pediré algo, me tengo que ir. Adiós- le dijo, se apuró a terminar para llegar a su cita con Emily

…

Emily llevaba un buen rato en casa y se había conectado casi desde que llegó. Hotch llegó volando a casa, encendió el computador y mientras este cargaba se cambio de ropa.

Minutos después Emily recibió una notificación: AH esta llamando contestar llamada ¿si? ¿No?

-_Hola Emily!-_ le dijo Hotch al verla en la pantalla

-_Con que video llamada, no conocía esa habilidades tuyas_- le dijo sonriendo

-_Olvidaba lo hermosa que te ves sonriendo_- le dijo, ella se quedó en silencio un rato y bajo su mirada

-_Emily no bajes tu mirada, es la verdad no es algo malo_- le dijo

-_Es sólo que olvide lo galante y caballeroso que eres_- le dijo sonriendo una vez más

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ellos seguían en contacto, se reían y se sentían muy bien juntos.

-_Es increíble que ya pasó un mes de haberte ido_ – le dijo

-_Si, aunque para mí ha sido una eternidad_- respondió ella – _cariño es tarde debo ir a la cama _– le dijo sin pensar como lo había llamado

- _Tienes razón linda, hasta mañana _- ambos sonrieron y apagaron sus computadores

Lo sucedido esa noche se convirtió en su rutina casi diaria, era como si no pudieran ir a la cama sin verse y hablar un rato.

….

-Hotch llevamos varios días sin hablar- le dijo Dave cuando venían en el jet de regreso de un caso

-Tienes razón, hemos estado distantes-

-¿Cómo va todo con Beth?- preguntó algo curioso

-Ya no estamos juntos, recordé porque nos habíamos alejado la primera vez. Ella no acepta del todo mi trabajo y el tiempo que este incluye, además de querer cambiar muchas cosas de mi vida imponiendo las suyas. – dijo sincerándose, García pasaba en esos momentos y lo escuchó.

-Lo lamento- dijo el hombre mayor

-No tienes porque, la verdad estoy muy tranquilo con el tema… ella no tanto- dijo sonriendo

-Me imagino- dijo Dave sonriendo

-Si, la verdad lo mejor fue haberme salido de esta-

-¿Emily lo sabe?-

-Si, yo mismo le comente cuando termine las cosas-

-¿hablas frecuentemente con ella?- pregunto

-Cada que tenemos oportunidad- le dijo sin querer dar muchos detalles

…

Las cosas se tornaron igual por varias semanas. Sólo que Hotch tenía unos días de vacaciones y como Jack estaba con sus abuelos tomó una gran decisión, tomo el primer vuelo a Londres.

-Hola linda- le dijo Hotch al teléfono

-Hola cariño ¿y eso llamándome al celular?- pregunto

-Estoy abajo-

-¿abajo donde?-

-Estoy en la puerta de la Interpol- agregó

-¿Qué tu que?- dijo Emily corriendo hacia la portería. Cuando llego allí lo vio…

-Aarón….-

-Emily- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó

-Vine a verte Emily-

Ambos sonrieron al verse, el había tomado su mano y no quería soltarla ni un segundo.

-Voy a subir por mis cosas, no tardo- le dijo ella.

Minutos después regresó con sus cosas y partieron de allí.

- ¿Dónde te quedas?-

-Aun no he buscado, esperaba me aconsejaras el hotel en el que te quedaste al principio- ella se quedo mirándolo y agacho la cabeza sonriendo

-¿Emily no me digas que aun estas en un hotel? –

Ella afirmó sonriendo – aún no he encontrado nada que me guste-

El también sonrió

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo ella arriesgándose

-¿En verdad eso quieres?-

-Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-Solo tres días- le dijo

-Tres días son suficientes…- se miraron como alguna vez lo hicieron

Llegaron al hotel, no podían parar de mirarse. Sus manos aun estaban unidas. Entraron en la habitación, Hotch cerró la puerta y ella comenzó a darle indicaciones.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, creo que hay espacio- el se quedo mirándola en silencio, dejo sus maletas en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

-Es bueno verte Emily, te he extrañado tanto – le dijo el acariciando su rostro

-Yo te he extrañado también- le dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos

Hotch se acercó y la besó.

Ese beso fue eterno, ambos llevaban meses deseándolo. Minutos después cada uno comenzó a perder sus prendas, sin hacer preguntas, sin pensar en el mañana, ellos querían amarse, amarse como tantas veces lo hicieron, amarse como sólo ellos sabían.

El no alejaba sus ojos de ella, contemplaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recordaba todas las veces que la tuvo a su lado, recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

Hicieron el amor el resto del día hasta quedarse dormidos. Una vez más comprobaron que la mejor solución para el insomnio es el sexo.

…

Horas después el despertó, ella estaba junto a él contemplándolo.

-Hola hermosa- le dijo

-¿Cuándo debemos volver a la realidad?- dijo ella

-¿volver a la realidad?- pregunto el algo confundido

-Si, a la realidad en la que vivimos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, la realidad en la que no estamos juntos, la realidad en la cual te olvidas de mi, la realidad en la que ella esta….-

-Emily, es verdad que estamos distanciados, pero aquí estoy Emily vine por ti, vine a verte, vine a besarte, pienso dedicarte cada minuto que me sea posible a amarte. ¿Me dejas amarte Emily?- terminó preguntándole

-Tengo miedo Aarón, miedo de volver a salir lastimada, miedo a nunca poder sacarte de mi corazón, miedo a estar condenada a amarte y que estemos separados….-

-Yo también te tengo miedo Emily, pero ¿sabes que descubrí que le gana a mis miedos?-

-¿Qué Aarón?-

-Tú, el amor que te tengo, lo importante que eres para mí-

Emily lloraba en frente de el escuchando esas palabras - ¿entonces porque me alejaste de ti, porque me reemplazaste con ella?-

-Nunca podría reemplazarte Emily, fui un tonto y confundí las cosas. Yo quería acompañarla a ella en el duelo de su padre, y deje que las cosas tomaran un rumbo equivocado. Y tú, sabia que necesitabas alejarte y sanar tu mente y corazón. Casi te matan Emily y eso es algo que debes superar… -

-¿Sabes que no me fui porque no te amara? –

-Lo sé, así como también entendí que no te detuve no porque no te amara. Ambos necesitábamos estar alejados, y te dije que yo terminé con ella, sabes que ya no estamos juntos así tu y yo estemos alejados a miles de kilómetros-

-¿y si esto esta mal? ¿y si estamos apostando por el resultado incorrecto?- preguntaba ella

-Lo importante es que apostemos hacia el mismo lado, lo demás no importa Emily. Podemos seguir en contacto por Internet y cada que alguno tenga un tiempo libre viajaremos a visitarlo ¿Qué te parece?-

Ella sonrió ante esta descabellada propuesta - ¿en serio harías eso por mi?-

-claro que si mi amor, eso y mucho más-

Terminaron la conversación con un beso apasionado, ambos eran consientes de lo difícil que se tornaban las cosas pero querían amarse solo amarse.

Fueron los mejores tres días que ambos habían pasado en su vida, el momento de despedirlo en el aeropuerto fue el peor, ella no quería alejarse de el.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-

-tanto como yo a ti- respondió ella

-Gracias por estos días tan maravillosos-

-Gracias por arriesgarte a venir, gracias por amarme-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Adiós-

-No Emily, hasta pronto no adiós-

El regreso de nueva a casa y ellos a sus vidas normales, vidas en donde estaban separados.

….

Pasaron varia semanas en las cuales ambos estuvieron muy ocupados en sus trabajos, sin embargo se habían propuesto siempre estar en contacto, y así lo hacían, una llamada o un simple mensaje, pero siempre estaban allí.

Se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Hotch, así que una noche estaban en video llamadas.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?-_ pregunto ella

-_Jesica y Jack me tienen una invitación a desayunar, porque Jack sale esa tarde de campamento, y los muchachos me programaron una cena_- respondió el

-_Eres un hombre muy solicitado_- dijo ella sonriendo al otro lado de la pantalla –_quisiera estar ahí contigo- _le dijo tristemente

-_lo estas Emily, siempre estas a mi lado en donde quiera que yo este- _le dijo galantemente

-_Hagamos un trato, hagas lo que hagas vas a estar a las once de la noche en casa ¿puedes prometerlo?-_

_-A las once será- _ afirmó el

_-Buenas noches cariño-_

_-Buenas noches hermosura-_

…..

-Clyde necesito un favor personal – le dijo Emily entrando a su oficina

-Dime-

-Necesito salir temprano hoy y regresar mañana en la tarde- le dijo

-No hay problema-

-¿No quieres que te explique porque?- pregunto ella

-No Emily has hecho un gran trabajo aquí y te mereces el permiso, eso sí si ves que no alcanzas a llegar me llamas antes-

-Gracias-

-No hay porque-

…..

Al otro lado Hotch ya había recibido por parte de Emily su mensaje de cumpleaños, se había alegrado mucho al leerlo. Todo paso según el itinerario que tenia, desayunó con Jessica y Jack y estaba por salir con los demás a cenar. Pero lo que mas anhelaba era llegar rápido a casa y verla.

De repente llegó un paquete para él, un mensajero se lo entregó. Cuando vio que el origen era Londres se apresuró a abrirlo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños Aarón, espero sea de tu gusto. Quería que sintieras que estoy cerca de ti, ahí te mando un fuerte abrazo."_

_Emily_

Hotch sonrió y olvido que todos estaban allí esperando por el, así que sacó una corbata del paquete y se las enseño a todos.

-Emily Prentiss- dijo Morgan sonriendo

-Si es de su gusto- agregó Reíd

-Tienen razón- afirmó Hotch – Aunque este lejos esta siempre a nuestro lado- complementó

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras, pero ya no era un secreto que ellos se amaron y se seguían amando. Partieron a la cena.

-Chicos muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo un compromiso final y debo irme- dijo mirando la hora

-Si ya es tarde, feliz cumpleaños Hotch- le dijo JJ

-Gracias chicos, buenas noches- partieron a casa.

Hotch se bajo rápidamente de su auto y vio la hora, ya casi eran las once. Se apuró a buscar las llaves de su apartamento cuando sintió una voz.

-Feliz cumpleaños guapo- Hotch giró a ver quien hablaba y la vio allí, era Emily…

-¿Emily?-

-Si cariño soy yo-

Hotch corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo – esta si es una sorpresa – le dijo – la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Ven entremos a la casa.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?- preguntó el

-Sólo unas cuantas horas, mi vuelo sale en la mañana- respondió ella

Ellos querían hablar de tantas cosas, pero el tiempo era corto así que las palabras quedaban a un lado. Una vez más se devoraron a besos, hicieron el amor una y otra vez.

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido- le dijo el tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la cocina.

-No sabía que mas podía darte aparte de una hermosa corbata- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿café?-

-Por supuesto- respondió ella

Las horas parecían estar en su contra, el tiempo paso muy rápido ella debía partir. Aunque ella se negó varias veces Hotch la llevó hasta el aeropuerto.

-Hasta pronto cariño-

-hasta pronto mi amor-

Una vez más se despidieron.

…..

_Se acerca el final gracias a todos por seguir esta historia conmigo_


	14. Chapter 14

_Que difícil historia hay entre estos dos personajes_

…_.._

Nuevamente caso tras caso hacían difícil estar en contacto permanente. Pero ellos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para hacerle sentir al otro lo mucho que se amaban.

JJ estaba en el refugio de García, cuando decidieron marcarle a Emily.

-Hey chicas ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Emily aceptando la video llamada

-Hola amiga, extrañándote mucho- respondieron ellas

-Y yo a ustedes-

-Últimamente te ves feliz, ¿tan horrible era estar aquí?- pregunto García triste

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías. Ustedes saben que son mi vida y si la tecnología no existiera creo que lloraría todos los días- respondió Emily

-Gracias a Dios los tiempos han cambiado y podemos estar un poco mas cerca- agregó JJ

-Pen creo que nunca te agradecí el que le enseñaras a Aarón todo este tema, gracias a ello podemos estar cerca de alguna manera- dijo la morena

-¿Hablan mucho?- pregunto García

-La verdad casi diario, y lo disfrutamos mucho. Creo que somos una especie de pareja virtual- dijo sonriendo

-¿y hacen todo lo que hacen las parejas normales?- pregunto García

-No entiendo-

-Que si tienen sexo virtual- pregunto JJ sin tapujos

-Chicas! Que son esas preguntas-

-Dinos ¿tienen o no tienen?-

-Siiiiiii, esta bien si lo hacemos- dijo tapándose el rostro con una carpeta

-¿y que tal es?- pregunto JJ intrigada – lo siento nunca lo he hecho

-Es genial, simplemente genial- dijo Emily mordiéndose un labio

-Huyyy veo que las cosas son en serio- dijo García

-La verdad es que Aarón me fascina, el es simplemente espectacular-

-¿y es así de maravilloso en la cama?- preguntó García inquieta

-Aunque desde un principio me contó que no tenía mucho recorrido en el tema, lo mejor del mundo fue que ensayara todo conmigo…..-

Las chicas estaban fascinadas con lo que escuchaban, de repente Emily se sintió mal

-Chicas espérenme un minuto – salió hacia el baño, las chicas la escucharon vomitar

-¿Qué tienes Em? ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto JJ preocupada

-No sé que me pasa, esta semana me he sentido mal. Debe ser algo pasajero – dijo

-Ten cuidado, si sigues así prométenos que iras al medico- habló García

-Lo haré-

-bueno continuemos la charla- dijo García – así que Hotch y tú son pareja ¿tienen exclusividad?-

-¿exclusividad?- devolvió la pregunta Emily

-Si, que si son pareja virtual entonces ¿se permiten tener parejas físicas?-

- Nunca hablamos de eso-

-¿Cómo hacen para estar sin tener sexo? Es difícil- dijo García -¿Qué? Es la verdad-

Las mujeres reían

-No les he contado todo- comentaba Emily – Hotch hace unos meses estuvo varios días aquí – agregó sonriendo – días en los que pudimos desatrasarnos un poco en el tema- continuaba riendo

-Así que ese fue el viaje misterioso- dijo JJ

-Y fue maravillosamente delicioso esa visita- dijo Emily fascinada

-Pero meses suena a mucho tiempo de abstinencia- continuaba García

-Si lo se, pero el día del cumpleaños de él….-

-¿Qué paso ese día?- preguntaba JJ

-No lo resistí tome el primer vuelo llegue a media noche, hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer y volví en el primer vuelo de la mañana- dijo sin pensarlo mucho

-guaaaaauuu, guauuu, guau- no paraba de decir García

-Eso suena a historia de película, que encuentros mas sexy!- decía JJ

-Lo sé, es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Todo con el, definitivamente lo amo, me encanta ese hombre- decía mordiéndose los labios

-Oh Oh- dijo JJ

-¿Qué pasa JJ?- preguntó Emily

-Cariño ¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo periodo?- preguntó JJ

Emily quedó pasmada, la verdad no lo recordaba –chicas no lo sé-

-Llama a la farmacia y pide una prueba de embarazo, llevas varios días enferma- le dijo JJ, eso hizo Emily inmediatamente. Cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta.

-¿y si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntaba Emily inquieta

-Todos te apoyaremos, especialmente Hotch eso lo sabes – le dijo JJ

Pasaron unos minutos Emily recogió la prueba

-¿y?- pregunto García impaciente

-Estoy en embarazo….- dijo Emily atónita

Las mujeres comenzaron a felicitarla, de repente Emily se quedo en silencio.

-Necesito pensar, después hablamos no mencionarle nada a Hotch- finalizó la llamada

…

Pasaron unos días, JJ y García trataron de comunicarse con Emily y no fue posible. Estaban algo preocupadas pero no podían preguntarle a Hotch.

Emily en cambio hablaba diario con Hotch como era costumbre.

-Aarón saqué unos días libres, viajo pasado mañana- dijo

-Genial, te esperaré ansioso- le respondió el

-Si, espero no te disguste pero esta vez si quiero verlos a todos, así que no nos quedaremos en el casa todo el tiempo- dijo sonriendo

-esta bien-

-Nos vemos en dos días-

-Hasta pronto mi amor-

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- preguntó Dave entrando a la oficina

-Emily viene unos días, no le digas a nadie quiere que sea sorpresa- dijo feliz

-¿En verdad la amas Aarón?- preguntó de nuevo

-Como nunca he amado a nadie- respondió – debo contarte algo- como lo hizo Emily Hotch le contó de sus encuentros a escondidas, claro esta sin mucho detalles

-¿Aarón no piensas luchar porque estén juntos?¿vas a perderla?-

-Por supuesto que no, debes acompañarme a comprar algo – le dijo levantándose de la silla

-¿Qué?- pregunto el hombre mayor

-Un anillo de compromiso, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo- dijo sonriendo

-Maravilloso! Es la mejor idea que te he escuchado en mucho tiempo- dijo el hombre abrazándolo de felicidad

…..

Paso sólo un día cuando estaban todos reunidos en la unidad y ella llegó sin aviso alguno.

García tenía unas carpetas en las manos las cuales soltó inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella.

-Emily! Eres tú – dijo la mujer abrazándola fuertemente

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte – le dijo Emily sonriendo

Todos los demás se acercaron a saludar a la pelinegra, que como siempre estaba espectacularmente bella.

-Tenemos un tema pendiente- le dijo JJ al odio mientras la abrazaba

-Lo sé por eso regrese- le respondió

Hotch no estaba cerca, minutos después ingresó y la vio allí hablando con los demás.

-Aarón….- dijo apenas lo vio

-Emily- sonrió al verla

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, el respondió de igual manera. Ambos querían demostrarse cuanto se habían extrañado y no les importaba quien estuviera a su alrededor o si los estarían mirando.

El equipo los miraba sonrientes, hacían una maravillosa pareja.

-¿Dos días?- le dijo Hotch al oído

-Sabia que si te decía que llegaba hoy irías por mi al aeropuerto y ya no seria sorpresa- le dijo ella terminando el abrazo, el tomaba su mano y no quería soltarla

-Vamos todos a almorzar juntos- dijo García totalmente feliz

-Excelente idea- dijo Morgan

Todos emprendieron camino –Adelántense voy por mi billetera a la oficina- dijo Hotch.

Así hicieron, aunque cuando Emily estaba llegando al ascensor se detuvo – ya los alcanzo- dijo regresando. Todos sonrieron sabían que iba tras Hotch.

-Emily ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Hotch asustado al verla allí

-Es sólo que no pude darte algo que te traje- le dijo ella

-¿Qué vas a darme?-

Ella se acercó y lo besó suavemente. –Sorpresa- le dijo

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado- le dijo – Vamos nos deben estar esperando- salieron tomados de las manos

….

Llegaron al restaurante, comieron, sonrieron estuvieron felices. Una vez más estaban todos juntos, como la familia que eran.

-¿Por qué no nos contestabas las llamadas? – le preguntaban JJ y García regresando a la unidad.

-Lo lamento necesitaba pensar y planear las cosas- respondió Emily

-Estábamos asustadas por ti. ¿y bien que pensaste?- dijo JJ

-Pronto lo sabrán.

Hotch estaba muy nervioso pero aún así llamó a Emily a su oficina. Todos los demás esperaban afuera y como las persianas estaban abiertas observaban lo que pasaba adentro.

-¿pasa algo?- dijo entrando a la oficina

-Si Emily, pasa mucho. Necesitamos hablar- dijo seriamente

-Aarón me asustas. Pero yo también necesito hablar contigo-

-Emily pasa que te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, te extraño cada día, cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto de mi vida. Se que me he equivocado mucho, pero también se que lo único que he hecho bien es haberme enamorado de la mujer mas maravillosa – le decía acerándose a ella lentamente

….

Afuera de la oficina….

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Reíd

-ya lo sabrán- dijo Dave sonriendo, no quiso arruinar la sorpresa

…

De nuevo en la oficina….

-No podemos seguir así….- continuaba hablando Hotch, a Emily se le hizo un hueco en el corazón al escuchar esto. Ella había atravesado el mundo para contarle que estaba embarazada y el en cambio le dice que no pueden seguir.

Por el rostro de Emily corrían lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Hotch

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que me dices? Una vez mas me estas terminando- le dijo entre lagrimas

-Yo no te estoy terminando Emily, por el contrario- Hotch tomó su mano y lentamente se arrodillo en frente de ella - ¿Emily te casarías conmigo?- le dijo

Emily no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas en un momento

-¿Emily? ¿Emily? ¿Estas bien?- le decía Hotch aun de rodillas – Olvide algo - Dijo sacando de su bolsillo el anillo

-¿Aarón en serio quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo- respondió el

Ella también se arrodillo y quedo en frente de el –Claro que deseo casarme contigo Aarón, pero hay algo que vine a decirte primero-

…

Afuera de la oficina….

-¿Esta pasando lo que creo que esta pasando?- preguntaba JJ ansiosa

-Creo que sí, le esta pidiendo matrimonio- respondió García mucho mas entusiasmada

Inmediatamente todos los ojos giraron hacia Dave, el parecía saber algo.

-Sólo puedo decirles que le ayude a escoger el anillo- dijo sonriendo

…

Nuevamente en la oficina

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que hace que retrases mi respuesta?- pregunto Hotch aún estando ambos de rodillas frente a frente

-No me he sentido bien últimamente ¿recuerdas que te lo comente?- pregunto

-Si lo recuerdo ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto el nervioso

-Aarón estoy embarazada…-por fin lo dijo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a tener un bebe?- le pregunto con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Si Aarón, vamos a tener un bebe. ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunto

-Si antes quería hacerlo ahora con más razón. Emily mi vida ¿te casarías conmigo?-

-Si Aarón si me caso contigo- Hotch puso el anillo en el dedo de Emily y se besaron

Afuera todos se abrazaban de la emoción, Emily y Hotch lo notaron así que salieron a reunirse con ellos.

-Creo que ya lo saben pero vamos a casarnos… - les dijo Hotch feliz

-Eso entendimos- dijo Reíd indiscretamente. Todos sonrieron

-Pero hay algo que todos no saben- dijo Emily, todos se quedaron en silencio – vamos a tener un bebe – agregó la pelinegra

La emoción fue mayor después de escuchar esta nueva noticia. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos a ambos, abrazos iban y venían. Cuando de repente alguien hablo.

-¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Aquí o en Londres?-

Hotch no supo que responder, habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que le propuso matrimonio, y cuando decidió hacerlo no pensó en ese detalle.

-Viviremos aquí, pedí un nuevo traslado. No trabajaremos en la misma unidad pero si en el mismo edificio, por ahora – dijo sonriendo

Hotch se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, era el mejor de los días de toda su vida. La había recuperado, la haría su esposa y tendría su bebe.

….

_Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia conmigo, no quise alargarla mas para no hacerla aburrida. Espero les guste tanto como me divertí yo escribiéndola. _


End file.
